


All's Fair

by nyteknight



Series: Dawnblade [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, SI:7, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyteknight/pseuds/nyteknight
Summary: Human rogue sent on a diplomatic mission to Silvermoon gets more than she bargains for.
Series: Dawnblade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099349
Kudos: 8





	1. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report and edit of an story originally posted on fanfiction.net

The worst part of Undercity was the smell. The sort of smell that took up residence in the nose and refused to leave. The sort of smell that you can taste. Not that this part of the former capital of the human kingdom of Lordaeron ever smelled good but since the Banshee Queen took over, the smell only worsened.

  
Celine Addington could remember the better days of Capital City. Under the leadership of King Terenas II the city rallied against the horde of Orcs that flowed over the mountains from Alterac during the dark days of the Second War. Cowardly Lord Perenolde traded his loyalty to save his own skin and betrayed his people by allowing passage to Lordaeron for Orgrim Doomhammer's troops. The treason was found in time and General Turalyn's forces combined with Alleria Windrunner's Quel'dorei rangers arrived in time to push back the green-skinned tusked creatures.

  
The city flourished after. Celine herself attended many Hallow's End and Winter Veil events. It was at a Winter's Veil ball, shortly before the Third War that she met Tae'thelon Sundancer. He was a visiting ranger from Quel'thalas. From his first entry into the city every woman in Lordaeron wanted him. But it was the flame-headed rogue, a spy-master for the king that won his heart.

  
By this time Alleria and Turalyn's relationship had been revealed to their supervisors and Rhonin and Vereesa Windrunner had just married, much to the protest of both cultures. The union of a human spy and a High Elf ranger still left a lot of wagging tongues and suspicions on all sides. But like Lordaeron itself, that was a remnant of a once happier time. Like the stench of the Forsaken, it left a bad taste in her mouth.

  
Creeping along the walls of the sewers, Celine made her way slowly past the rats and green sludge that lined the little-known entrance to Undercity. Celine was only familiar with it because of alcohol. Give the glorious heroes of the Alliance a little booze and they start bragging about sneaking into the heart of Horde territory and attempting to assassinate the leader of the Forsaken. In the end, they assassinated the food and drink vendor, a few guards, and got most of their party killed. Celine got a very detailed map of the layout of the Undercity for the price of a few pints of Dwarven Stouts.

  
Inching slowly under stealth, Celine slipped past the Abomination guards standing in watch at this entrance to Undercity. Huge as they may be, the hulking behemoth was much easier to slip past than the two Kor'kron guards stationed at the throne room entrances. Once past, Celine slipped up the hood of her Sin'dorei made cloak and dropped stealth. She moved with enough familiarity and arrogance that no one took a glance long enough to spot the missing tell-tale Elven ears.

  
Moving quickly, Celine unlocked the door to her target's residence. Twenty minutes later and her patience paid off when Magister Baelaen entered. It was all over in less than five minutes. Celine's drawing of her blade across his windpipe effectively silencing him, while her second blade was thrust up between his ribs and into his heart. Lying the body on the ground, Celine rifled through the drawers, finding the papers she wanted.

  
Once the body was found with the incriminating evidence, the conclusion would be made that he was assassinated by the Horde for skipping taxes due to the Warchief. Only Celine and the man who hired her would know the truth.

  
Getting out was far easier than getting in. Slipping past the Scarlet Crusade that routinely patrolled the area, Celine was quickly on her way home.

  
Sore and weary, Celine guided her horse on the path that would bring her into Alterac. Friendly enough with the Stormpike Guards and Ravenholdt, Celine was largely left alone. Skirting the areas that were still held by the Crushridge Ogres, Celine made it back just as night was falling and a bitter wind started to blow, swirling snow around her.

  
Settling her horse snugly into the barn, Celine made her way to her home. The hair on the back of her neck rose. It was a finely honed survival skill that told her something was wrong, despite what her eyes saw. On guard, Celine entered, weapons at ready.

  
A strong hand clamped down on her shoulder pulling her back and nearly off her feet. A vicious looking blade, tinted a sickly green from the poison coating it pressed against her throat, tight enough to draw a small trickle of blood to flow and cause the wound to burn from the poison.

  
"Hello Celine," a deep voice said in her ear, face close enough to feel his hot breath against her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter 2: Involuntary Volunteer
> 
> "Celine Addington is a traitor to Lordaeron and the Alliance," she replied, her head turned towards the fire.


	2. Involuntary Volunteer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has already been finished so the updates will come fast. If you like, please review or leave kudos.

"Belore," Celine hissed sharply through her teeth. "Get on with that you came here for or just slit my throat and be done with it. For Light's sake, hurry up about it."

  
"Always so happy to see me Celine," Tristen Atherton said, drawing the blade from her throat and leaning to give her a quick friendly peck on one cheek. He took a step back, sheathed his dagger in a rig he had on his forearm, and placed his hands up in a submissive gesture.

  
Celine shot him an irritated glare as she made her way over to the wash basin in the kitchen. She gently washed the area of her throat where Tristen's knife broke skin. "This is going to scar you know. Next time you want to try your new poisons, find a recruit or something. I do not have a welcome mat for a reason."

  
Tristen chuckled. "My mistake. I could have sworn I saw one. And just where did you get Goblin land mines? They would work so well keeping the revelers away during that blasted Love celebrations. I can never seem to get that perfume out of my clothing."

  
Ignoring him briefly, Celine threw a log onto the embers in the fireplace, skillfully brought he fire to life before placing the tea kettle over the fire, "Booty Bay. Did a job for one of them and that was the payment? Oh, please don't get comfortable, you won't be staying long."

  
"Celine…." He started softly, but Celine held up a hand to stop him.

  
"It's Scarlett Moon now. Has been for some time," She snapped, far harsher than she intended. She sighed then poured two mugs of tea, handing him one as a peace offering for her tone.  
"I prefer Celine. I don't know this Scarlett Moon person but I know and was very fond of Celine Addington," he said, gently sniffing the tea for poisons. Not that he thought the she would poison him, but it was a habit he developed. A habit that saved his life many times before.

  
"Celine Addington is a traitor to Lordaeron and the Alliance," she replied, her head turned towards the fire.

  
"You were never convicted or even formally charged. There was never any proof that you knew of Kael'thas' alliance and you know that. Yet you still punish yourself, living up here and taking crap jobs to assassinate Sin'dorei merchants for rival Alliance ones." Tristen countered back.

  
Celine shot him a sharp glare but he continued. "I know all about your mission in Undercity to murder Magister Baelaen. And you are right, Celine Addington is a traitor…to herself. The Celine I remember wouldn't have accepted a job like that."

  
"Get out of my home," she said in a voice that froze the air between them.

  
To his credit, he stood. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he started for the door. He had crossed the line with her, but he couldn't bear to see her become…this. He knew part of this was his fault. Him and the others that refused to listen when she herself was betrayed. He and the others did this to her. He paused at the door. "Shaw has ordered you to return to Stormwind," he said softly.

  
That got Celine's attention. She paused in mid sip of her tea. "Am I too close to your Op at Sofera's Naze? I have no intention on disrupting any SI:7 Ops," Celine said with uncharacteristic worry in her voice. While she was never formally found guilty of anything and technically remained a member in good standing with SI:7, it was mutually agreed that it would be better if she left. Or as she told it. To recall her back now, after all this time, made no sense to him but Shaw was insistent she return.

  
Tristen prevaricated, trying to formulate an answer to put the fear he heard in her voice to rest. "He asked me to convince you. I was not privy to the details why but it sounds like they need your cooperation. Which is why I came and not Shaw or any of the others."

  
"And if I refuse? Politely tell you and him to go to the Twisting Nether? What then?" She snapped back.

  
He turned back toward her. "I…I don't know. Nothing maybe. If you were a risk to an ongoing Op, there would be a strike team of assassins here, not your friend. Will you come?" He asked, with boyish hopefulness to his voice.

  
Celine didn't respond. She wasn't even looking at him. Instead, she was looking deep into the fire. Tristen recognized that look. She was in an inner war with herself. The wind howled outside, slamming branches against the house. Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled. "There are some who feel that I was the betrayer. That I did it for power. Sometimes I still see the blood on my hands."  
"Yes. But there are others. Those who now realize you were just as much of a victim as those you killed. Hear Shaw out before you decide to turn him down."

  
Celine sighed. He was right. Again. "Yes. Tell Shaw that I will meet with him."

* * *

Tristen glanced behind his shoulder. Celine rode behind and slightly to his left, her hood pulled up over her head. The closer they got to Dun Morogh and Alliance territory, the more withdrawn she appeared. Not for the first time since they left Hillsbrad, Tristen wondered if this was the best decision. He could have told Shaw that he couldn't find her or she refused. Shaw would know. For an SI:7 agent, Tristen was a poor liar.

  
The two agents that joined them in Arathi kept glancing back at her. Scarlett Moon was a growing legend. A deadly assassin, ruthless in her task and never asked questions. She would kill anyone for the right price. But Tristen remembered Celine Addington, the spy with ginger hair, bright green eyes the color of new grass, an upturned nose, and freckles. She was adorably cute and used it to her advantage. The little kid sister was damn good at her job. Tae'thelon Sundancer was as well. At least until things went sideways.

  
Celine could hear the whispers and see the looks. She knew one of the two agents accompanying them recognized her. He was just a recruit then but he had heard. They all heard how Tae'thelon Sundancer, Ranger of Silvermoon, betrayed his people with Kael'thas Sunstrider and fled to Outland, the ruined wreck of the world that was once Draenor. There, he, and Kael doomed their people by using Fel energy to quell the cravings the Sunwell's destruction left them with. Heard how his wife Celine Addington was found beside the bodies of the Kirin Tor guards she slain to free Kael from The Violet Hold.

  
She hadn't known of Garithos' hatred of Kael or the elves. Or Kael's alliance with the Naga Lady Vashj to follow Illidan Stormrage into Outland. She wasn't even sure Thelon knew at the time. Later, he sided with Kael and siphoned the Fel energy from demons. He, like Kael, betrayed his people. Betrayed her. She had heard later he was killed defending Kael on the Isle of Quel'Danas. By that time her life had fallen apart and she was long past forgiveness or grief.

  
Celine remembered the sound the guards made when they died. She felt Kassan's blood splash on her face as Kael killed him. It was then she knew Kael'thas had gone too far. Celine was found with the bodies, broken and sobbing. There was never enough proof that Celine was aware of Kael's alliance with Vashj. The surviving guards testified that she took no part in the slaughter. But Garithos would not hear of it. It was only the political power of Stormwind and the Stormwind Assassins that got her out of death by Garithos' hands. Eventually the guilt ate enough of her away, causing her to leave SI:7.  
Mathias Shaw never formally gave her leave. Too many of the Stormwind Assassins, and later SI:7, were refugees from Lordaeron. Some never remained convince of her innocence. Murder they could handle but betrayal. Within rogue organizations, betrayal was the worst crime. A shake to her shoulder brought her from her reverie. "Leave it in the past Celine." Tristen said quietly. Celine managed a small weak smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Tristen grunted content to leave it at that…for now.

  
The rest of the ride was a blur to Celine. The cold of Dun Morogh, the head of Ironforge, the constant gear sounds of the Deeprun Tram and finally the salty sea air of Stormwind. Tristen led Celine towards Old Town. A lot had changed while Celine had been away but a lot remained exactly as she remembered. Tristen spoke low to her, filling her in on all that Stormwind had undergone since the Cataclysm. Celine listened politely. She had already known all of this. She was not a hermit but appreciated his attempt to put her at ease. Without it, she might have turned tail and ran.

  
Drawing up to a grassy area, Celine froze. "You moved," she murmured to Tristen. He gently took her elbow and led her in.

  
"Well look what the wind blew in," a booming voice exclaimed as strong arms crushed her ribs.

  
"Hello Osborne," Celine said between gasps.

  
Osborn the Night Man patted her head on the back before releasing her from the hug. "Good to see you back," he said. "None of these pups are as good as you."

  
"I'm not back," She said as Tristen led her into the building. Celine recognized one or two of the agents. They looked back at her with wide surprised eyes.

  
"Shaw is waiting for her," Tristen said as he led her upstairs.

  
"Celine…Scarlett Moon," Shaw said as he stood from his desk. His tone was warm, friendly but distant. He took Celine's leaving very personally, watching her slip away into the guilt-ridden woman before him. He only prayed she was up to the task.

  
"Shaw," she said coolly. Shaw's eyebrows rose a bit but didn't comment. She had been one to use his given name. But now… "The King has requested an operative. He received a letter about a possible alliance. You would need to travel alone with haste and stealth to bring the King's terms to his counterpart.

  
Celine held up a hand to stop him. "Who," was all she said.

  
Shaw hesitated. Celine was the best he could find. She spoke Thalassian fluently and knew the Sin'dorei. Most of all she knew the Ranger she would be meeting. He would listen to her. Even if the alliance failed to go through, he would listen.

  
"The Warchief has created a lot of enemies after his attack on Theramore. Some…factions do not agree with Garrosh Hellscream's actions and have looked to older…. ties. Lor'themar Theron has expressed a willingness to renew old alliances. King Varian has asked for a representative to travel to Silvermoon and start this dialog. I would like that to be you."

  
Celine drew a short breath and went pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Three: No Turning Back
> 
> "Lor'themar Theron has contacted King Varian wanting to break with Horde and rejoin the Alliance. The king needs someone discreet to get into Silvermoon, discuss the terms with the Regent Lord and get out without alerting Hellscream's spies."


	3. No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus "Artwork"  
> [Celine Addington undercover in Ghostlands #1](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/22dd71f9-3d36-4f02-a587-4ffe1126b7d6/debyy32-5d7210e6-2577-457b-a53e-8189ea9758b6.jpg/v1/fill/w_1164,h_686,q_70,strp/celine_as_a_far_strider_by_nyteknight_debyy32-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD03NTUiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC8yMmRkNzFmOS0zZDM2LTRmMDItYTU4Ny00ZmZlMTEyNmI3ZDZcL2RlYnl5MzItNWQ3MjEwZTYtMjU3Ny00NTdiLWE1M2UtODE4OWVhOTc1OGI2LmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.e4MPLC6THZbw8Sz4G6wgZhwjo-AJ48sknaF3iGXO7Qo)  
> [Celine Addington undercover in Ghostlands #2](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/22dd71f9-3d36-4f02-a587-4ffe1126b7d6/debyy55-60e81eb3-dbd3-4fe0-8a9c-69f6aa99022d.jpg/v1/fill/w_1111,h_719,q_70,strp/celine_as_a_farstrider_by_nyteknight_debyy55-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD04MjkiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC8yMmRkNzFmOS0zZDM2LTRmMDItYTU4Ny00ZmZlMTEyNmI3ZDZcL2RlYnl5NTUtNjBlODFlYjMtZGJkMy00ZmUwLThhOWMtNjlmNmFhOTkwMjJkLmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.8F608IvaxquB0lCHi-BoqhEn_3b_FAM0XH_GSmV7tR4)
> 
> [Rogue and SI:7 Agent Tristen Atherton](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/22dd71f9-3d36-4f02-a587-4ffe1126b7d6/debyy6p-c2401703-84bc-4b01-b81e-476827a57e46.jpg/v1/fill/w_971,h_823,q_70,strp/tristan_by_nyteknight_debyy6p-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMDg0IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvMjJkZDcxZjktM2QzNi00ZjAyLWE1ODctNGZmZTExMjZiN2Q2XC9kZWJ5eTZwLWMyNDAxNzAzLTg0YmMtNGIwMS1iODFlLTQ3NjgyN2E1N2U0Ni5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.8rQ4sHyw19LmzeaSgAPe5RRAjL64yn38vQ04lmKvMq8)

The world went quiet. All sound had ceased to exist. Not even the quiet breathing of the people in the room could be heard. "Excuse me?" Celine said quietly. She was certain she had misheard. Shaw wouldn't ask her to travel to Silvermoon, not for this.

Shaw cleared his throat, slipping into his default authoritative tone before softening. Celine technically was still his operative but she was not active. Most considered her retired. He needed her full cooperation, given willingly and not strong armed, for this insane plan to work.

"Lor'themar Theron has contacted King Varian wanting to break with Horde and rejoin the Alliance. The king needs someone discreet to get into Silvermoon, discuss the terms with the Regent Lord and get out without alerting Hellscream's spies."

"Why me?" Celine asked. She already knew the answer. She had known the moment Shaw said the Regent Lord's name. But she needed to hear it from his lips.

Shaw seemed prepared for that question. He left out the breath he was holding. "You speak Thalassian better than any human I know. You know the geography. Granted things have changed since you were last there but we have updated maps to the most recent scourge movement. You know the culture and most of all you know Theron."

Celine held up a hand, silencing him. "The truth Mathias. You can teach other agents to speak Thalassian or even get a Quel'dorei for this mission. So why fetch me from Alterac?"

Shaw smiled a bit. She was hearing him out. "You've been off the grid long enough that Garrosh Hellscream wouldn't know you. A Quel'dorei in the Ghostlands and Eversong will raise suspicions. It's well known that after Thalon Songweaver's betrayal in Theramore, that Vereesa Windrunner will not entertain any notions of peace with the Sunreavers or any Sin'dorei."

"Do you blame her? She supported her husband's decision to allow the Sunreavers to support the defense of Theramore and one betrayed the city. The weapon that was used to destroy it and kill Rhonin was Blood Elf made. Her actions are justifiable for her loss," Celine said.

"No…just as I don't blame you for leaving like you did," Shaw said quietly. Celine's face grew stony for a moment as the bad memories resurfaced. She took a deep quaking breath to quiet her nerves. "How open is the king to this?"

"Very open. He is serious about making this work. And that is why I want you instead of anyone else. You understand the benefits for the Alliance and for the Sin'dorei is this works. Hellscream weakened his standing with his actions in the Barrens and with Theramore. Our spies report a growing unrest within the Tauren and Trolls. Many did not agree to the method used to win Theramore. Our spies report on secret meetings involving Vol'jin." Shaw went on.

Celine cut him off, "Which is why Garrosh had his throat cut. The Darkspear Trolls are preparing an open revolt against the Warchief. To bring the Sin'dorei over to our side now would destabilize the Horde as a whole." Celine said in a contemplative tone.

"You understand." Tristen said, speaking for the first time.

Celine glanced over to him, forgetting he was still in the room and nodded. "I…I will. I will think about this. You are asking me to face demons. I need to know that I won't be lost to them."

Shaw nodded. "Take tonight and speak with me in the morning."

Tristen grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Celine. "Let's go have some fun. It's been a while since I had a beautiful woman on my arm," he said as he led Celine from SI:7 and into the heart of the city.

* * *

"I thought you were out. You seem to have a pretty good knowledge of current events." Tristen said as he eyed Celine suspiciously. Celine glanced over her shoulder at him and continued to walk toward the lake that was just outside the north gate of the city. Tristen sighed at her non answer and followed her the rest of the way in silence. He would wait her out. Eventually, she would talk to him.

Celine was holding her cards close, but she wasn't intentionally holding back. Celine had heard about Theramore's destruction by a mana bomb powered by the Focusing Iris. She knew the Horde would not stay unified for long. She had heard things through second and third hand, accounts that a Sin'dorei mage undermined the efforts of the 7th Legion and the Kirin Tor, allowing the Horde in. Yet she had heard about the disgust on Baine Bloodhoof's face and how the Regent Lord and the Banshee Queen refused to send but a token force to attack Theramore. She knew Lor'themar was no fool. He turned to Thrall after the humans, after Garithos, painted all Sin'dorei as power-eating betrayers after Prince Kael'thas betrayed his people to the Burning Legion. She knew Lor'themar was reasonable and if renewing old alliances would benefit his people over the continued leadership of Garrosh, Lor'themar would be willing to make it work.

"Since Theramore," Celine started off quietly, "I have kept a close eye on things." Tristen looked at her closely, getting to the truth of the matter. "Things are changing and war is on the wind. Shaw says Varian supports this and I know from my own sources Vol'jin has spoken openly against Garrosh. Lor'themar seems to be sincere in his bid for peace, but…." She trailed off, chewing on her lower lip as she thought.

"But," Tristen said quietly, "Something has you doubting."

"The Kirin Tor. Lady Proudmoore leads them now. Vereesa Windrunner still leads the Silver Covenant. Would everyone in the Alliance welcome the Blood Elves back?" Celine stated.

"The Kirin Tor is neutral." Tristen shot back, a little too quick for Celine's taste.

Celine gave him a flat look. "If you can tell me that they are neutral, led by a woman who saw her home destroyed. Destroyed by the treachery of a Sunreaver and supported by a High Elf with a hatred of the Horde for what they did to her husband and sisters, then I am a fishwife!" she snapped back.

Tristen chuckled, then gave it and gave a full laugh. He continued to laugh, picturing Celine in simple dress with a fish in hand. Tears rolled from the corner of his eye as he gasped to regain control over his laughter. "Get…yer fishin'…pole." He gasped out. After a few moments, he regained control, face still red. "Varian wanted the Kirin Tor to expel the Sin'dorei as a precaution. Prince Anduin sent me to speak with her."

* * *

Tristen and the Prince stepped from the portal into the Purple Parlor. Jaina looked over at their direction and laughed, "Varian sent you as well? I'm outnumbered in my own city!" Her eyes flashed mischievously. "Let's go about this a different way. Put yourself in my shoes. Imagine that YOU are the leader of the Kirin Tor Tristen! The most influential Archmage in all of Azeroth! What would YOU do?"

Tristen thought about it for a moment "I would commit our order to an Alliance victory," he replied.

Jaina looked at him, "Spoken like a stalwart Alliance rogue. Believe me, I understand the sentiment. Now then, as leader of the Kirin Tor and a faithful part of the Alliance, what would you do about the Sunreavers? True, they are advocates of the Horde. But they have been allies and productive members of the Kirin Tor for over 2000 years. This city is their home. Would you expel them?"

"No. Not if they renounced the Horde." Tristen glanced over to the Prince but the Prince kept his eyes on Jaina.

Jaina brushed her hair from her eyes, deep in thought. "You're so passionate for your cause and clear in convictions. Believe me when I say that the Sunreavers are the same. The Horde is their family. Not all of them support Garrosh. But they're not about to abandon their own people... I couldn't ask them to without tearing the Kirin Tor apart. The Kirin Tor is sacred to me. We need to stay united."

Tristen raised his eyebrows at her, "Are you sure?"

Jaina walked to the window and looked down upon Dalaran. "Nobody dislikes Garrosh more than me. I wrestle with my anger every day. Come with me - look around you a moment. In the aftermath of Theramore, my first instinct was to decimate Orgrimmar - to kill every man woman and child in the city."

Anduin gasped at the hatred he heard in Jaina's voice. "…Jaina!"

She looked to Anduin with soft eyes, "I am not proud. Since then, Kalecgos and I have talked at length about power, and how it should be used. The Kirin-Tor has a legacy of abuse. Kel'thuzad turned his knowledge of the arcane arts toward Necromancy. Kael'thas Sunstrider was also a student here, another of our fold who betrayed us. Every day I ask myself: "What's the right thing to do?" Anduin, you know more than anyone, it's important to separate the Horde from its people." She looked to Tristen than back to Anduin, "The Sunreavers still operate within this city. Alliance and Horde work together. As long as we stay above the war, then there's hope for the world as a whole. I see our city as a beacon of light, showing the way. If we can trust one another here, then there's hope for the rest of the world."

Anduin nodded, "I understand. I'll talk to my father." Even Tristen seemed to agree with Jaina's logic.

"Thank you, Anduin," She said before turning to the window once more.

Anduin gestured for Tristen to follow him, "Thank you for your help, Tristen. I hear the wisdom in Jaina's words. Let's hope her faith in the Sunreavers is justified."

* * *

"Jaina's faith in the Sunreavers swayed Varian." Tristen spoke, returning his thoughts to the present "Though Admiral Taylor and others still feel it to be a bad decision."

"And you?" Celine asked.

"Me? I'm not paid to think. Just to gather intel. But no, I don't believe Aethas or Lor'themar knew of Garrosh's plans. If they want peace, I believe them to be sincere."

"So, before I tell Shaw I'll do this, what do I need to know?" Celine asked, glancing to Tristen with a contemplative look on her face.

Tristen extended his hand to her, "Come with me. This is going to take a while." He spoke.

* * *

As Celine leaned back against the tree, the remains of their evening meal long forgotten, she tapped her fingers against the glass of Dalaran wine she was holding. "So Garrosh is digging up all of Kun-Lai for this Divine Bell. An ancient Mogu artifact that is rumored to turn men into mindless killing machines. Why am I not surprised? He is going too far. He has gone too far. I can see why Lor'themar is rethinking his people's place in the Horde. What of the others? On our side?"

Tristen thought and stifled a yawn. "'Scuse me. I've no head for wine. I do not know the position of the Draenei or the Worgen. The Kaldorei seem to be willing to at least listen to the offer. Garrosh, if left unchecked, can bring about a second cataclysm."

Celine nodded then thought. "Tell Shaw I will leave at dawn. I will travel faster alone." She placed a finger over Tristen's lips. " I will be in touch but I need to go at this alone."

Tristen playfully nipped at her. "Thank you, Celine. It's good to have you back."

"I'm not back" Celine said, unsure of how much she believed that herself.

* * *

"I'm not back." Celine muttered to herself as she picked her footing between rocks, north of Zul'Aman. Her trip to Ghostlands had gone rather easy. Alliance flight paths on Griffins up through the Eastern Plaguelands. She had spent the day at North Pass Tower before riding through Thalassian Pass at night. She had rested in An'owyn, taking advantage of the Night Elf Sentinels there to get newer reconnaissance on the land. They had advised her to stick closer towards Zul'aman and sparsely populated mountains and avoid the Dead Scar and the town of Tranquillian if she wanted to avoid detection. Rougher terrain would make her trip longer than she had planned but the logic seemed sound.

"Shaw and this whole damn Alliance can go to the Twisting Nether," She grumbled, reaching for another handhold. Planting her feet, she stretched grabbing on to the rock with her right hand. Once she got a good grip, she pushed off moving her feet for another foothold. Instead, the rock slipped from under her. Celine scrambled to secure her grip but soon that too failed. With a sharp hiss of pain, she fell down the rock face, her twisted and battered body coming to rest between remnants of a Troll wall, a large tree branch and the rocks she had just fell from. Celine moaned once then fell silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Four: It All Comes Apart
> 
> Lor'themar led him to his private study. "You are a hero of the Horde. Your deeds in Northrend and during the Cataclysm are the stuff of legend. For this reason, I trust your discretion. I am a ranger, not a politician but like it or not, the mantle of leadership has fallen on my shoulders. My people, our people, who have suffered through so many challenges and betrayals look to me to secure their future. We Sin'dorei were driven to the Horde by the bigotry and distrust of the Alliance. Now I look at our Warchief and I begin to see the very same racism. He is willing to throw away our lives for his agenda. Know this: I won't stand idle if the Horde interests’ conflict with those of my people. I may reconsider old Alliances. Keep your eyes open, Caeden. We are all in this together...for now."


	4. It All Comes Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus "Image"
> 
> [Paladin Caeden Dawnblade](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/22dd71f9-3d36-4f02-a587-4ffe1126b7d6/debyy8i-658960ed-66fe-427d-b88d-a67efbbd845c.jpg/v1/fill/w_1192,h_670,q_70,strp/caeden_by_nyteknight_debyy8i-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD03MjAiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC8yMmRkNzFmOS0zZDM2LTRmMDItYTU4Ny00ZmZlMTEyNmI3ZDZcL2RlYnl5OGktNjU4OTYwZWQtNjZmZS00MjdkLWI4OGQtYTY3ZWZiYmQ4NDVjLmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.hqStZsmvKspSJhEGFWEPRAvuIZzVFd6cSUSanOB5W5k).

Champion Caeden Dawnblade was not having a very good day. Recent tasks for Garrosh Hellscream left him doubting the leadership of the Horde. He had returned to Silvermoon with the Mogu claw and asked Lady Liadrin for her permission for him to remain. He knew the Regent Lord was displeased with current events and Lady Liadrin granted him his request.

Becoming increasingly restless in Silvermoon, Caeden found himself led by the Light towards southern Quel'thalas, aptly named Ghostlands now. Like the inhabitants, this area of Quel'thalas was a former remnant of its greater glory. The Dead Scar remained an ugly reminder of the hurt his people received. Arthas' forces literally killed the land they traveled upon. Deathholme was slowly being cleansed. Having started near the Dead Scan putting the scourge and wretched to rest, Caeden found himself far from where he started. After pursuing a particular crafty band of Scourge, he found himself surrounded by high walls with Troll markings.

He knew he was close to Zul'Aman, former bastion of the Amani trolls. Recently a joint force led by Halduron Brightwing and Vereesa Windrunner cleared this place of all but a few pockets of Trolls. Hefting his sword, he closed his eyes as he felt himself filled with the Holy Light. His order, the Blood Knights, had once enslaved a Naaru, M'uru, and fed upon his energy to state the cravings for Fel energy the Sin'dorei had. It was M'uru's sacrifice that led to the restoration of the Sunwell and with it, his Light given powers. A priest by training and abandoned by the Light when Kael'thas led his people down their dark path, Caeden felt the best way to atone for his misdeeds was by eradicating the evil plaguing his lands. The Amani trolls, while not necessarily evil, did practice vile rituals such as blood drinking.

He charged, his voice in a yell as he brought his sword down on one of the Troll blood drinkers "Anor'alah! By the Light!"

* * *

Slowly the feeling of life started to return to Celine. She felt pain. Pain everywhere. But her body felt intact. While most rogues had trained their bodies to avoid damage from most falls, Celine was not exceptionally skilled at it. And especially ill prepared for a fall like that one. As the consciousness returned, she took account of her injuries. She couldn't feel her right leg but the weight on her left told her it was still there. She knew a fall like that had left her with a few broken ribs and internal bleeding. If she remained her, she would die. Either by her injuries, the elements, or wild animals of either the two-legged or four-legged variety she didn't know. But she had to move. Her mission was probably over, but if she could get to An'owyn or even Quel'Danil lodge in Arathi, perhaps not.

Gritting her teeth, Celine pushed herself up. She felt a snap in her arm then blinding pain. Celine screamed as the blackness closed around her again.

* * *

Caeden had just pulled his sword from the chest of an unfortunate Troll when he heard the scream. It was too high pitched to be made with a Troll's throat. He couldn't tell the gender but the pain in the voice was evident. Grabbing his shield, he ran to the north where the scream had come from. He came into the village, long deserted, flanked on one side by high trees and mountains and nothing else. He could smell blood in the air but didn't see any signs of battle. He looked around, praying to the Light he wasn't too late. Then he saw it, a small portion of mountain had given way. Walking cautiously over to the base, he saw a small form laying crumpled behind a tree clad in the browns and greens of the Farstriders. Frowning, he knelt beside the female form. Normally Farstriders didn't venture out on solo expeditions and he couldn't see a bow with the body. Perhaps she had gotten separated in an ambush.

Caeden reached for her, noting her shallow breathing. He prayed to the Light, feeling its warmth infuse him. He transferred the energy to her, filling her with it. The heal, though quick, was strong. He guided it to heal her most grievous wounds. Satisfied with the progress, Caeden reached under the form to lift her. A moan escaped the woman's lips. "Shhh...Rest. I got you," he said in Thalassian to his charge. His voice seemed to calm her. He carried her over to the soft grass and gently laid her down to get a better look at her.

She was dressed in the browns, greens, and golds of the Farstriders. Yet the style of her tabard was...off. Caeden was a priest when Quel'thalas fell to the forces of Prince Arthas. Yet he had grown up with the Windrunner sisters and Ranger General Brightwing. The tabard brought back memories of golden woods, summer breezes and a time before the Scourge. The current Farstriders kept some of the original designs but the current tabard reflected the Sin'dorei. "Did I just rescue a Quel'dorei?" he wondered.

While he identified with the Sin'dorei, the Blood Elves, he in another lifetime had been a Quel'dorei, a High Elf. Having been a priest at the time of the Sunwell's destruction, he took the loss of the arcane and the Light hard. He was one of the first to turn to the source Kael'thas had given his people and thus one of the first to have his eyes turn from blue to Fel green. He held no hatred towards the Quel'dorei but he couldn't say the same of them towards him. "You are far from home little one," he whispered in Thalassian as he gently brushed her hood and hair from her face. He looked to her and froze.

* * *

Celine stirred feeling herself carried. The pain was fading. She heard a voice in her ear, Thalassian, she registered. The voice was calming. She rested. Hearing the voice again, she opened her eyes, "Where?" she whispered, speaking Thalassian automatically. Her voice was rough, horse and unfamiliar to her. That simple word took what remaining energy she had and she fell into blissful blackness again.

* * *

Caeden stared at the human woman. She had briefly fluttered her eyes. Green he noted, a very striking contrast to her hair, before closing them again. She had asked where she was in Thalassian. Thalassian. He was at a loss. She was human. Alliance for sure. Here in Quel'thalas and at his mercy. He could heal her and leave her. She could find her own way. What if the Trolls or Scourge found her first? He could bring her to Silvermoon to be handed over to Garrosh and tortured to death. "No," he thought as he gently picked her up once again and started moving towards his base camp.

Caeden watched the sleeping rogue, for that's what she was, across from him. He had divested her from the leather ranger armor she wore. It was authentic, if a bit old, of that he had no doubt. But it wasn't hers. It had signs of being made for someone taller and probably male. It had been modified to fit her. In her pack he found throwing knives, daggers, and poisons. All rogue equipment. Though why a lone rogue would be this far from Alliance lands baffled him. Unless she was an assassin. No, something he felt said he was not dealing with an assassin. A spy then.

"Or emissary," he wondered. He knew the Regent Lord had joined the Horde to protect his people but once had served besides the Windrunners in defense of Lordaeron. He thought back a few weeks. A vaguely worded letter from "A friend from Silvermoon" had reached him in Kun-Lai. That friend from Silvermoon was the Regent Lord himself instructing Caeden the task to find out what Garrosh was digging up all Pandaria for. Garrosh, through his underling, send him to Silvermoon to check in on Lor'themar's progress. And to allow for Lor'themar to debrief Caeden on what he found in Pandaria.

* * *

"We are trying to uncover the secrets of one of the Mogu artifacts Garrosh insisted we investigate. It is proving most difficult, as anyone who probes it magically is greatly affected by raw, negative emotions. I called in the assistance of Archmage Aethas of the Sunreavers in the hopes that he and Rommath could crack this puzzle. They asked for you specifically – apparently you have some relevant experience? Go to the chamber below Farstrider Square east of here and see if you can assist them." Lor'themar had ordered.

Caeden had entered the chamber under Farstrider Square. Archmage Aethas and Grand Magister Rommath were waiting for him. The mages were puzzling over a strange box. Caeden had seen the box before in Kun-Lai. It was an ancient artifact belonging to a race called the Mogu. When he entered, Rommath was talking,

"Jaina Proudmoore now sits as head of the Kirin Tor and rules Dalaran. That puts the citadel square in the hands of the Alliance no matter how much Aethas brags about neutrality. This young upstart may have forgotten, but the Alliance tried to imprison and massacre our people during the third war. Forgive me if I do not share his faith in their … "neutrality"." Rommath said with disgust evident in his voice.

Aethas countered him, "Silvermoon has been allies with Dalaran for over 2000 years. It is not a friendship we should idly toss aside at the whim of our 'esteemed' Warchief Garrosh. Oh … are you here about the artifact?" he said noticing Caeden for the first time.

Caeden cleared his throat, " Lor’themar wants a status update on the experiment."

It was Aethas that replied, "Lor'themar wants a status update? Or is it his master Garrosh? You should tell them both that this experiment is a waste of time. The Mogu drew power by enslaving the living essence of other creatures. Is this something our Warchief should be dabbling in? This is the same road Kael'thas Sunstrider once walked, and it nearly destroyed our people. Why are we taking orders from someone who would have us walk down this road again?"

Rommath did not rise to the bait, "This Korune device is similar to the fel crystals we once used to enslave demonic energies. Demon or angry spirit or elemental manifestation of an emotion, the principle is relatively the same. We need to see how intact the entity stored within this artifact is, however. Since you have experience with the Mogu and the other dangers of Pandaria, would you be so kind as to do the honors? We have already disabled most of the protective wards. Simply adjust the intensifier disc on the artifact and be ready for anything that comes out."

"Enough Rommath! The Sin'dorei must be free from the yoke of the Horde!" Aethas had snapped.

Caeden ignored the two arguing mages and did as he was asked. Soon he felt blinding hatred and rage. He prayed to the Light for guidance but all he saw and felt was hatred. Hatred toward mages, hatred towards the Alliance, hatred towards himself. Arrows started to fly over his head to the Sha essence that had materialized out of the box. Suddenly, as Caeden saw Lor'themar and Halduron, he understood the source of that hatred. He shifted and started to attach the essence until it was no more.

"What … what was that?" Aethas asked, coming around to his own emotions.

"What madness is this?" Lor'themar demanded, surveying the scene.

"It has been an age of the world or more since I felt any emotion at even a fraction of that." Rommath commended, looking around as well.

Aethas apologized, "Rommath … I … I don't know what came over me."

Rommath looked back at the box, "It would seem this "sha" energy is far more powerful than I previously thought."

Lor'themar turned to Caeden. "This reckless use of my people by Garrosh is becoming intolerable. If you had not been here to assist, I dread to think what might have happened." His tone grew quiet, "Caeden, may I have a word with you? In private?"

Lor'themar led him to his private study. "You are a hero of the Horde. Your deeds in Northrend and during the Cataclysm are the stuff of legend. For this reason, I trust your discretion. I am a ranger, not a politician but like it or not, the mantle of leadership has fallen on my shoulders. My people, our people, who have suffered through so many challenges and betrayals look to me to secure their future. We Sin'dorei were driven to the Horde by the bigotry and distrust of the Alliance. Now I look at our Warchief and I begin to see the very same racism. He is willing to throw away our lives for his agenda. Know this: I won't stand idle if the Horde interests’ conflict with those of my people. I may reconsider old Alliances. Keep your eyes open, Caeden. We are all in this together...for now."

* * *

"Old Alliances," Caeden thought. Was this woman a messenger of sorts? Or a spy? Caeden knew he had to bring her to Lor'themar. He sat back tending the fire and waited for her to regain consciousness. She was a conundrum to him. He knew a few facts. She was a rogue, trained in assassination. She was in Sin’dorei held lands on some type of clandestine mission. But the vision he saw when helping her, confused him. She had a strong tie to this land. Almost as old and strong as his own. She was an assassin but not always. And he saw her in his future. Or their future. Settling in, Caeden sat watch over her and the fire. The moon was overhead and the wind was stirring up a tempest when Caeden heard her stir.

* * *

Celine came to with a disorientated feeling. Something heavy and woolen was placed over her – a blanket. She heard the crackle of a fire. "Tristen," she said aloud, her mind trying to process how she was healed and now laying in front of a fire.

"An accomplice?" a male voice asked in common. A Blood Elf Paladin saw near her, one hand on the sword laid across his knees. Celine's eyes widened as she recognized the speaker for what he was. She bit back an epitaph and remained silent.

He watched her for a moment, "That was a bad fall you took rogue. You've been resting for hours. I've set the bones but your arm and leg may be weak for a few more days. How does your head feel?" His common was impeccable with only a slight trace of a Lordaeron accent. "Was he Quel'dorei," she wondered but then the light caught his Fel green eyes. She struggled to sit up and found her hands and feet bound.

Watching her struggle, Caeden gently helped her into a sitting position, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She had taken a nasty blow to the head in her fall. "If you don't fight, I'll untie your hands. I have a soup warming by the fire."

Celine nodded softly. The bonds were tight, too tight for her to loosen on her own. As he leaned closer, she spied the rock. The moment her hands were free, she lunged for it, wrapping her hands around her prize. A sharp pain in her arm caused her to drop it.

Caeden wrapped his hands around her arm, just over the break and squeezed. She cried out and dropped her makeshift weapon. "You are an Alliance spy in Horde territory. If I wanted to be cruel, I would hand you over to Garrosh. You have orders. What are they?" he asked as he let go of her hand. He watched as she drew the arm closer to her and gently rubbed the area. He hadn't meant to squeeze hard, just enough for her to drop it. "Please?" he said as he reached for her arm.

Celine looked at him suspiciously as he reached for her. He kept his hands in front of him and met her look. He gently, very gently, for a warrior, took a hold of her arm. His eyes glowed with a faint gold as he prayed, a warm soft light bathing his hands. He gently soothed her arm, taking the pain with it as the glow faded. "Thank you," Celine said softly. She was his captive but he didn't have to heal her, just keep her alive.

Caeden nodded passing her a bowl of soup. She hesitantly took it, looking at it for a long moment. He picked up his own and begin to eat. "Your Thalassian is excellent. You had a good teacher," he said between mouthfuls. He waited until she had eaten some of her own, "What are your orders?"

Silence. Sighing, he tried again. "I know you are an Alliance spy. One well prepared enough to speak Thalassian fluently and dress in Farstrider armor. Or perhaps just a Syndicate assassin... But right now, you are my captive and it's a long way to Silvermoon to pass in silence." Again, silence from the rogue. "I could turn you over to the Farstriders. They don't exactly take kindly to my kind, but for you, they just might," he said trying to invoke any reaction from her. Nothing. He tried another tactic. Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out a small wrapped object and offered it to her. "A sweet. I got this in Pandaria from a baker there. Cooking is an art to them." He watched her closely. She did not take it but he saw recognition in her eyes.

Pandaria he said. Celine wondered. She knew something happened there to prompt Lor'themar into action. Could he get her to Silvermoon? Could he be trusted? She yawned, her eyes growing heavy.

Caeden took the bowl from her. "Rest rogue. We talk in the morning. You are safe tonight," he said gently helping her down. For a moment he thought she had tasted the sleep potion he laced her soup with. He was certain now she was on a mission. But sent by whom and for what he still didn't know.

* * *

A hand shook her shoulder, waking her from sleep. "Rogue...rogue...can you fight?" Celine blinked a moment, confused. It was dark. The fire had died down. "Rogue...can you fight?" The Blood Knight whispered. He pressed her daggers into her hand. "Two Kor'kron assassins. To the east."

She sat up in a panic. "I need to get to Silvermoon!" she said, taking the daggers.

He chuckled. The first full sentence he got from her yet. "We need to live first." He placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt the warm touch of the Light and realized he was placing a blessing on her. "Can you fight?"

"Yes," she said. He helped her into her leather armor, dressing her with ease. "Where?" She said, testing the fit of the buckles.

"Two. To the east. Moving this way. I think to catch us asleep. Hellscream must have gotten wind of my dealings with Theron."

"Or your human prisoner," Celine said. "Distract them. I'll come from behind."

"Al diel Shala," he said, standing and lifting his sword and shield.

The rogue nodded once and faded into stealth.

He lost track of her and counted to twenty before praying to the Light. A golden flow infused him. The Kor'kron's eyes widened as they saw their prey. Or at least one Orc did. The other opened his mouth to shout but soon fell silent as a knife made its way across his throat. The rogue had dropped from stealth and dispatched the Orc in three shots. "Belore she was good" Caeden thought. The second Orc wheeled upon her, knocking her back with the heavy war ax he used. Caeden charged forward catching the Orc with his shield. The Paladin brought the sword down with his Light infused power.

"Behind you," the rogue yelled. Caeden was too slow and caught the third Orc's ax across his ribs. He brought up the Holy Light to shield him. The rogue was quick, darting under and getting a few shots to the kidneys in before darting out. He saw her favoring her leg heavily and used her off hand more and more. It was only a matter of time before the Orc noticed. He taunted him off of her, stunning him. Caeden released the seal he was holding as the assassin fell still, felled by a spectral hammer. The rogue was next to him, helping him walk. He was vaguely aware of her speaking.

"We need to get to Silvermoon. If Hellscream knows then it will never work. I need to speak to Lor'themar..." She was pressing something to his lips. "It's a healing potion. Not as good as your Paladin abilities but it will help." He nodded his thanks as she poured it down his throat.

"Hellscream knows I'm spying on him," the Paladin said.

Celine paused from her ministrations on his side. She looked at him carefully. "Who has your loyalty?" She said, her soft hand still pressed to his side.

Caeden considered her words. He felt her hands deftly tending to his wound. He almost said Lady Liadrin but realized that wasn't what she was asking. "I serve my people."

She paused, "Can you travel?"

"Can you?" he answered. The Paladin looked her over. Something about her question jarred him. She grabbed her pack and handed him his.

"Yes. The ax knocked the wind from me but I'm in no worse for wear then I was before," She answered.

He needed to get her to Silvermoon. Of that Caeden was sure. "Put your hood up Farstrider." Celine released the breath she was holding and supported him as they fled.

* * *

Shortly after passing the Farstrider Enclave without alerting them, she started to speak. Her story spilled forth. Caeden was sure it was the blood loss but he felt fine. He had rested when they were far enough away and healed him and her. But he must have relapsed. She wasn't telling him what she was telling him. "So, you're Wrynn's emissary."

She nodded. "Aye. That I am. Sent to discuss peace between our two races."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Five: Secrets of the Divine Bell
> 
> Nazgrim greeted him at once, "You found the bell! And Fanlyr teleported it to Silvermoon for study as instructed?" Caeden was too tired to do anything but nod. Nazgrim continued, "The Horde will put this to good use. You have done the Horde a great service today. Lok'tar, friend."


	5. Secrets of the Divine Bell

"And the allocation of naval support? Under whose command?" Lor'themar demanded, leaning back in his chair. He peered at Celine.

She leaned forward in her own chair and peered at him in return. "Martial control falls under the jurisdiction of King Varian Wrynn as leader of the Alliance. You...or your chosen representative will be given a voice on his advisory council of course."

"And what is my advice differs from his?" The Regent Lord asked with an arched eye brow, "What happens then?"

"Then it goes to vote by the representatives of the Alliance." Celine replied smoothly and calmly as if explaining to a child.

"And they are?"

She stifled a chuckle at the line of questioning. To laugh out loud in this situation would be rather inappropriate and rude. "Names you already know. I do not believe the Regent Lord of Quel'thalas does not know his enemy counterparts...Are you trying to drive me mad?" She asked.

Lor'themar's brows shot up in mock surprise. "Never. Just trying to be a good politician and look out for my people," He said.

"And failing badly with the politics part," Celine said, her resolve failing as she fell into a laugh.

Lor'themar allowed himself a smile, "The mantle of responsibility thrust upon us due to circumstances. The spy master and ranger trying to talk peace."

"Alleged spy master remember," Celine corrected with a smile, "I never confirmed what I did for Terenas. All you have are rumors and well thought out guesses."

"My apologies Celine. Alleged spy master," Lor'themar corrected, sounding quite insincere.

They were sitting in his personal study discussing the finer points of the proposal. Only Hauldron, Rommath and Aethas Sunreaver were aware of the details of the negotiations. She knew little of the Grand Magister and mage but of the Ranger General she was familiar with. If both Hauldron and Lor'themar felt the magi should be included in these talks, there was little she could do about it.

"Sometimes I see you and start looking for Tae'thelon..." He paused seeing the uncomfortable look on her face. "I'm sorry...Celine. It was a long time ago and sometimes I find myself missing..."

"When things were simpler and less complicated. And duties fell to other people," Celine replied finishing his thought.

Lor'themar nodded. "You didn't have to leave, you could have..." He trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"No, I couldn't have. I am not a Quel'dorei. Silvermoon, though as welcome as I am sure you would make me feel, this could never be my home." Celine said softly, as her mind wandered.

Lor'themar's voice brought her back to reality. "You could have remained with the Alliance and SI:7 in Stormwind. Instead of fleeing to Alterac. Facing and not fleeing from your ghosts." Celine turned her gaze to him.

"I needed to find myself. To sort things out. To heal." She replied.

"And did you?" Lor'themar leaned forward towards her. The look of hubris and arrogance had completely disappeared from his face. He remembered the young woman from her days in Lordaeron and how she completely won the heart of one of his best rangers. This Scarlett Moon he received reports about was hardly the same woman. In fact, when he first heard of her deeds and the lengths, she was willing to go through for coin, he didn't believe it to be her. Even when Caeden Dawnblade had brought her to him, a shivering soggy mess from getting caught in a sudden storm, he still couldn't believe Celine Addington and this Scarlett Moon were the same person. Yet sitting with her now, every once in a while, her facade would crack and he would see Celine once again. The Celine that wasn’t tormented by her past.

She was quiet, gnawing on her lower lip as she thought. "Another Celine trait," Lor'themar thought as he watched her closely.

"I am..." she said quietly. Celine cleared her throat, banishing away the past. Her voice turned hard and professional once again as if the previous ten minutes ceased to exist. "I will speak to Varian about your concern. I do not anticipate it to being a problem. I will send word when I hear back," Celine said, standing and bowing slightly to him.

Lor'themar also stood. "Shorel'anar Celine," he said as he dismissed her. He watched her leave and waited with a bemused smirk until she had reached the door. "Oh, a letter came for you," he said almost too casually.

She paused, willing her heart to slow before turning back. "Oh? And what does it say?" She raised her eyes to look at him.

Lor'themar held a regal hand to his chest in mock hurt, "What rude host would I be if I were to read the personal correspondences of a guest?"

Celine looked at him flatly. "The smart Regent Lord with an Alliance member in his city conducting clandestine peace negotiations being held under your Warchief's nose," Celine pointed out.

Lor'themar gave her a nod conceding defeat on that matter before crossing the room and handing over the letter. "I do not worry about treason from him. Or from you. Others, yes. But Dawnblade has always been loyal to our people."

Celine took the letter and looked at the now familiar handwriting on the outside. "I see. Thank you for your discretion," she said, as she headed to the quarters Lor'themar set aside for her.

As she walked, her guard fell in besides her. She was a guest, but had limited liberty. Not just to protect the Sin'dorei state secrets but also her. There were only a privileged few who know she was here. And it was much safer for her and Lor'themar if it stayed that way.

Upon reaching her quarters, she turned to her guard. "Please have Magister Rommath meet me at his earliest convenience," she said in common. She was assured all the guards assigned to her did in fact speak common, but they were not informed of her ability to speak and understand Thalassian. He nodded once to her order then turned, leaving her alone.

Most of her days were spend in this room, save for meals and negotiations with the Regent. Halduron had been her most frequent visitor, often coming to share a meal or two. But she was alone for the most part. Her only bright spot were the letters she received from Caeden.

The Paladin had grown protective of her since their meeting in Ghostlands. He, once he accepted the fact, she was human, had a very optimistic disposition and was quite humorous. And Celine found herself opening up to him. Letting him see the person inside of the shell.

However, she knew once she left Silvermoon, it would not last. She was an Alliance SI:7 agent, he was a Sin'dorei Paladin. But for now, he was a welcome distraction. She opened the letter.

* * *

Caeden sat in his tent in the mountains of Kun-Lai, pouring over the maps supplied by the Pandaren. He was here on the direct orders of his Warchief of course. Garrosh had pulled members of all the Horde races and had them digging up Pandaria for this Mogu Divine Bell. He had been given orders to support the efforts of the Reliquary in finding the artifact. The Alliance had not made his job easy.

Every day it seemed the Alliance harassed the work site. Caeden had been forced to kill quite a few. Just yesterday, he had taken a nasty would from a Dwarf Hunter's pet. Caeden knew it was a race to find the bell first. He was not a student of archeology nor history but what he had learned of this Bell told him it would be better for all if it was left buried. It was a perversion of the Light to create something so evil. While he feared Garrosh getting it, he also feared it falling into Alliance hands.

The rogue, Celine Addington, he learned her name was, was certain of King Varian's motives in talking peace but he couldn't help but wonder if she was being deceived. He knew so little about her still, only slivers of what she let him see.

Any real attempts to learn about her history was met with walls. He gathered she had more than a simple passing familiarity with the Regent Lord and the Ranger General. The ill-fitting armor she wore was Ranger armor from before the Third War but she was never a Ranger. Once, he tried asking her but was given such a look of mental anguish that he never brought it up again. Sometimes she would open up to him and he would catch a glimpse of the true woman underneath the walls. And then there were other times she would close up and push him away.

Taking his mind off the direction Hellscream was leading the Horde, he would write to her. He hoped and prayed her mission would succeed and it would be a step towards peace in Azeroth.

* * *

Celine sat back on the luxurious bed and read.

"Rogue, I hope this letter finds you well and things are progressing as you desire them to. I am still remaining in Kun-Lai. Winter is coming soon to these lands the Pandarian say. It snows some mornings. It is breathtaking here. The air is crisp and blue. Perhaps the Light may lead you here.  
Shorel'Anar – C"

He never used names or details, but just wanted to share his experiences with her. Pandaria was a land of enchantment and peace. He had found solace there and perhaps Celine would too one day. Her thoughts had started to drive to another time and place before footsteps brought her back to reality.

A Blood Elf mage unfamiliar to her stood in the doorway. "The Grand Magister is unavailable but sent me to assist you." he said.

* * *

Tristen pulled his cloak close to him. The wind coming off the mountains in Kun-Lai was biting cold. He received orders from Admiral Taylor to assist in recovering this Divine Bell before Hellscream did.

He had managed to discover its hiding place in the ruins of Korune. The Mogu had buried the bell until the return of the Thunder King. That was several days ago. Since then, Sarannha Skyglaive had let a contingent to Kun-Lai Summit. The Explorer's League was getting close to uncovering the tomb. Once the bell was uncovered it would be immediately transported to Darnassus for safe keeping under the watchful eye of the Druids there.

Tristen's job was to prevent the Horde from getting it first. That brought him into conflict with Sarannha Skyglaive more often than he cared to. He signed and tugged on his slight beard in annoyance.

His thoughts turned to Celine and her mission. They were friends of course. Sometimes closer than friends. He and Celine partnered often during ops and she always had his back. For them to be on separate missions felt odd to him. As a favor, Shaw confirmed that she was in Silvermoon and her mission was progressing favorably. He was not able to tell him more.

A clank brought him to the present. A cheer from the Dwarves of the Explorer League confirmed what he thought. "There it is, Tristen! The Divine Bell!" Sarannha Skyglaive said from his side. "We must take it somewhere safe." She had stated, several times, her opinion on SI:7. "Sentinels! Let's get to work."

At her signal, a Kaldorei mage stepped forward. Tristen watched her disinterested before turning his attention to the young Dwarf assigned to provide him travel accommodations. "Frannie, the bell is safe in Darnassus now. Let's go report to Admiral Taylor."

* * *

Nazgrim was in a foul mood. He received word the Alliance had found the Divine Bell first. A spy had overheard of Alliance plans to move it to Darnassus. He knew the Warchief's orders. He was to acquire it at all costs. "Dawnblade!" he bellowed.

Caeden responded at once. "Yes Sir," he reported. To the General, he was a dutiful and loyal Horde soldier.

Nazgrim looked the Blood Elf Paladin over. He personally disliked the elves. They were too...soft for his taste. "Caeden. You'll do perfectly. We know where the Alliance has hidden the Divine Bell. We've already inserted an agent into enemy territory, we just need you to help him execute his mission. Pack up, Caeden. You're headed to Darnassus."

* * *

Caeden was unhappy. He wanted to head to Silvermoon. But instead, he was up in a tree, awaiting further orders. He didn't have to wait long. "Caeden! So glad Nazgrim selected you. It's taken a great deal of the Horde's effort to get you here through Jaina's traps. Maintaining our illusion this close to Darnassus is considerably expensive. Furthermore, the Sunreavers of Dalaran are risking their neutrality by assisting the Horde with this operation. In other words, we expect only the best from you." Fanlyr Silverthorn said as way of a greeting. “The Divine Bell is in the city. We don't want to cause a scene; we just want the artifact. I need you to find a way in without getting caught. That means no mounts, no flying, and no fighting. I can provide aid. I will magically cloak you, so you may move with stealth. I will also give you a small charm that you may use to return to safety should you get in trouble. Now go, Caeden, go locate the Bell and tag it to be teleported back with you."

* * *

Caeden was now sure he hated the water. As a child, he had always liked the water but now, he was reconsidering. He entered the city easy enough. He very carefully walked past two Sentinels when they were distracted by a Worgen asking for directions. He waited in the shadow of a tree until a Darnassus Ancient Protector and group of Sentinels rode past. He started down a small path past the Moonwell that led behind the Warrior's terrace towards the Cenarion Enclave but froze. Sitting behind one of the shops was a small group of heavily armed warriors, just sitting and talking. Thinking quickly, Caeden felt his best solution would be to swim.

At the time, he thought it was a good idea. Now, as he swam sluggishly through the water as the weight of his armor weighed him down. He debated leaving it behind but should the stealth spell break, he would be glad for it. Caeden knew where the bell was hidden, he just had to get there. Hugging the shoreline of the various islands and structures that were sunk into the lake, he made it to the main shore near the Howling Oak and the Cenarion Enclave.

Dodging past the Darnassian protectors and the Saber handler, Caeden made a run for the tree the Druids used as their main gathering place. Once underground, Caeden started to breathe more easily. He slipped past the rogue trainer that was at the bottom of the passageway by sheer luck. He wasn't expecting her to be there and he didn't want to have to kill her. Looking at her twin daggers reminded him of the human woman in Silvermoon. He slipped past and jumped down, landing quietly in front of the Mogu artifact. Reaching out, Caeden touched the bell, activating the beacon he placed on it before activating his own teleportation beacon.

Caeden swayed a bit when his feet touched solid earth. He always hated using teleportation but he rather teleport out then have to sneak through Darnassus yet again.

Fanlyr was ecstatic. "Well executed Caeden! I knew we could count on you. Now to get off this wretched tree. The portal by my side will return you safely to Domination Point. I will return behind you. I must clean up our tracks a bit before we leave, so that Proudmoore doesn't discover our involvement."

Caeden was done with Teldressil and wanted to be home in the forests of Eversong. He nodded to Fanlyr and took the portal back to Pandaria.

Nazgrim greeted him at once, "You found the bell! And Fanlyr teleported it to Silvermoon for study as instructed?" Caeden was too tired to do anything but nod. Nazgrim continued, "The Horde will put this to good use. You have done the Horde a great service today. Lok'tar, friend."

Caeden, despite how exhausted he was, did not rest. He headed to the Veil of Eternal Blossoms. He would find a portal to Silvermoon. As much as he wanted to go back to the city and see the rogue, he had grown fond of, he was falling asleep on his feet. Paying the Pandarian innkeeper, Caeden rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Six: The Fall of the Kirin Tor
> 
> Caeden's fingers twitched as he reached for his sword but a firm hand stopped him. He looked up. Ranger General Halduron Brightwing held his sword hand tightly. Without a word to Caeden, he addressed the Farstriders restraining Celine. "Take her to Farstrider Square. The Regent Lord will question her. She is to have no visitors except the Regent and myself." His rangers saluted at once as the lead Celine away.


	6. The Fall of the Kirin Tor

"The Human woman. Wrynn's emissary." Caeden's eyes went wide hearing Aethas' statement to the Regent Lord. He had heard the anger in Lor'themar's voice when informed of the actions happening to his people in Dalaran. He witnessed the wrath Rommath unleashed on the members of the Alliance, both civilian and Silver Covenant. Celine would be held as a hostage, a political pawn to be used. Her life in exchange for the Sunreavers held in the Violet Hold. But that plan was fraught with risks. When or if those Blood Elven Magi were released, Celine may find herself suffering from an accident or suddenly falling ill. That is if Garrosh Hellscream didn't demand her first. Caeden disliked magic users in general but usually took them at their words. Aethas Sunreaver, however, bothered him.

  
Caeden bolted for Celine's quarters. He rounded the corner and stopped short. The sight that greeted him caused his heart to sink. Celine, clad in simple breeches and a light shirt, was held firmly by two Farstriders. She was cooperating but wore a look of confusion on her face. She looked over to the Paladin in surprise.

  
Caeden's fingers twitched as he reached for his sword.

* * *

Tristen sat across the table, looking at the man on the other side, wondering if not for the first time, if the world had suddenly gone insane. He was summoned back to Krassarang Wilds to meet with Admiral Taylor. SI:7, it seemed, had another job for him. He blinked and returned his focus back to Taylor.

  
"As you know, our night elven allies moved the Divine Bell you retrieved to Darnassus for safekeeping and study. Moments ago, they portaled some Highborne mages over here to ask for backup. Details are hazy - some sort of stealth attack on the city? I don't know what to make of it, but Jaina Proudmoore is already on the scene and I suspect they need all the help they can get." Taylor explained as best he could.

  
"If it was the Horde, they would have attacked Darnassus in force." Tristen countered, mentally going over facts in his head.

  
Taylor simply shrugged. "Details were lacking. Lady Proudmoore will explain further. A mage is waiting to take you to Teldressil." Taylor stated. "Assist in any way you can. Those are your orders."

* * *

"Dawnblade!" a rough Orcish voice barked, bringing Caeden back to reality. He was asleep in his room at the Pandarian inn. He blinked a few times as the world came back into focus. A Kor'kron messenger stood in the doorway. "Report to Grand Magister Rommath. He is waiting for you downstairs."

  
Caeden growled and muttered curses in Thalassian. "What did Rommath want," he wondered. He quickly dressed, running a hand through his rich blonde hair.

  
Caeden trudged his way downstairs. At the foot of the stairs Grand Magister Rommath stood, his face covered by armor. He nodded at Caeden, "Champion Dawnblade, The Sunreavers aided the Horde in retrieving the Divine Bell, which was stored in Darnassus, so the Alliance are expelling the Sunreavers from Dalaran. We will attempt to save as many as we can," he said by way of explanation as he opened the portal to Dalaran.

  
Caeden sighed. He had hoped to be back in Silvermoon by evening. He had a dinner planned involving a human rogue and a secluded courtyard overlooking the channel to Quel'danas. Instead, he was going to freezing Northrend.

* * *

For the second time in a little over a month, Tristen sat in the Purple Parlor. Jaina Proudmoore, Leader of the Kirin Tor, once a figure with shining golden hair, was pacing before him. In the time since Theramore, more than just her outward appearance changed. Her hair went from the color of gold to bone white save for a single lock. She no longer was an outspoken advocate for peace but was instead filled with pain and hatred of the Horde. After what she had experienced, Tristen didn't blame her but didn't always agree with her methods.

  
"At the scene of the crime, we found traces of arcane magic... I had Darnassus locked down! Every fumbling rogue that tried to sneak into the city, I caught them! I snatched every two-bit charlatan that attempted to teleport through my traps! They couldn't possibly have gotten through... this was an inside job. Those portals connect to Dalaran. That means the Kirin Tor... my own Kirin Tor... helped the Horde commit this atrocity. I will not be betrayed again! Those responsible for this will be punished! We will get to the bottom of this. We'll search every inch of this city if we have to, but we'll find out how they took the bell. I've decided. Certain members of the Kirin-Tor have put their allegiance to the Horde above the order, and I will not tolerate it. This is nothing short of a betrayal." Jaina's beautiful blue eyes flared with rage and pain. "Come with me, Tristen. We're going to clean up Dalaran."

* * *

Caeden adjusted his armor, clicking it into place and hefted his sword. He and Rommath stood in the entrance to the sewers leading to the underbelly of Dalaran. As Caeden surveyed the passage, Rommath briefed him on the situation, "I have it on good authority that Archmage Aethas Sunreaver is being held in the Silver Enclave, home of the Silver Covenant. Arcanist Rathaella holds him in captivity. Most Covenant agents are out slaughtering Sunreavers right now, which means our chance is ripe. Slay Rathaella, and spring Aethas from his prison."

  
Caeden nodded, acknowledging the order. He disliked killing. He understood the necessity but disliked the action. Sunreavers, many of whom took no part in the Bell theft, were being slaughtered for his actions. Closing his eyes, he prayed to the Light for direction. As a warm sensation infused him, he knew saving as many as he can with taking as few lives as possible would be his atonement for his actions in Darnassus. He charged down the tunnel and into the underbelly proper. Swinging his sword, he cut through many of the attacking Silver Covenant members. For every body he saw fall to his blade, he whispered a prayer for them.  
Many others fell to Rommath's spells. "We will continue saving Sunreavers for a while longer. Aethas' location may become clearer as we press on. Any pretense that the Kirin Tor might have had at being a "neutral" group can officially be discarded. I'm now hearing that Jaina's got Alliance troops stowed away near Antonidas Memorial." Rommath said in disgust as they fought their way to the tunnel leading up into the city proper. "The area's free of Sunreavers, but it still makes my blood boil to see such blatant favoritism from the Kirin Tor."

  
Caeden and Rommath pushed towards the Silver Covenant. Caeden faltered at the sight of a human mage, proudly defending her home to her last breath. Rommath had entered ahead of him and was engaged in combat with Arcanist Rathaella. The High Elf currently had the upper hand but Rommath was quickly wearing her down. Caeden parried a blow from a Night Elf warrior, presumably sent by the Alliance to exterminate the Sunreavers from the city. He felt his knees buckle as a dagger drove deep into his side. He wheeled about and brought up his shield, slamming a human rogue in the face. The man's nose shattered as he stumbled back. Caeden uttered a curse in Thalassian and charged at him, driving the rogue back. The rogue shadow stepped and was gone. Breathing hard, Caeden called upon the light to heal his wounds.

  
Rommath was covered in blood and had a look of enjoyment on his face as he rejoined Caeden on the streets of Dalaran. "It unsettles me to have to fight directly with the high elves of the Silver Covenant... but I never tire of slaying Alliance." Caeden was disgusted at the joy Rommath took.

* * *

Tristen stood next to the High Elf Vereesa Windrunner, surveying the scene before him. Bodies laid cut down where they fell, either by his blade or by others. "Jaina's doing a good job taking care of Sunreavers above ground, but there's still plenty rooting around in the sewers. Go find those lying rats and exterminate them! Most shopkeepers in the Magus Commerce Exchange have sided with the Silver Covenant, but there remain a few holdouts that must be taken care of."

  
Tristen turned to the woman as she showed him a list of names written on parchment. "They will not go easily. While I can't say I agree completely with Jaina's methods, I do understand her motives. Sometimes, you have to fight back."

  
"I understand," Tristen replied, checking the poison on his daggers. He took no glee in the killing. Many of the Sunreavers were fleeing or unarmed. Vereesa cut them down without a second thought. Tristen had to follow. He was lightly armored and use to sneak attacks. For him, many times it was kill or be killed. His duties in SI:7 were mostly observation and intel gathering. While trained to kill, it was something he did not enjoy doing. Especially not those running for their lives and not fighting back.

  
Vereesa caught his gaze, "The Sunreaver's Sanctuary is still crawling with those Horde-loving Sunreavers. Jaina will have sent the reasonable ones to the Violet Hold. The rest refuse to leave, raising their weapons against us. Show them the cost of their defiance. They now face the judgment of the Alliance, the Silver Covenant, and the Kirin Tor! This is a bloody day, Caeden, and this is bloody work. But do not forget what the Sunreavers did to bring this on: They used neutral Kirin Tor resources to aid the Horde in their fight against the Alliance. Do not hesitate to believe that they would do the same to us, given the chance. Compliant Sunreavers will be sent to the Violet Hold. Defiant ones are put to the sword. None are to escape."

  
Several hours later, Tristen was exhausted. He was battling near the Silver Convent. He had watched from his vantage point in the shadows as two Sin'dorei entered. One appeared to be wearing the scarlet robes of a mage, the other was wearing the plate mail of a Paladin. He shadow stepped to behind the Paladin and drive his dagger deep into his side.  
The Paladin yelled and wheeled around bringing his shield up. Tristen jumped back but his exhaustion was making him slow. He caught the full force of the shield to the face as his nose shattered. He danced back, slipping into the shadows. He lost that round to the Horde but he would not lose the next.

  
Tristen was drinking a healing potion he took from his belt when Vereesa caught up to him. The High Elf looked pleased with the carnage. "The Sunreavers keep their dragonhawk mounts on Krasus' Landing. Take this dust, and use it to render them incapable of flying. Or kill them. I don't care. Now, the Sunreavers have to answer to us. Jail or death - their fate is in their own hands." She handed him the powder. "Those scum will pay for what they did to my family." She said before turning on her heels.

  
Tristen could feel for her. She had lost her beloved in the cowardly attack on Theramore. Archmage Rhonin sacrificed himself to ensure she and others would survive. He knew Vereesa was in pain. He had seen the acts Celine had committed to keep herself from feeling the pain of Tae'thelon's betrayal. She headed down a dark road but, from what Shaw had told him, was in the process of returning to herself. Tristen wondered how far Vereesa would go before she came to terms with her pain.

* * *

Caeden rested while he could. Rommath was panting for breath, draining his mana pool in his attacks, "We can rescue as many Sunreavers as we want, but if they can't escape, then there's no point. The Silver Covenant will certainly be subduing and killing the Sunreavers' dragonhawks. Put a stop to it. I will continue to rescue our people."

  
Caeden had only been to Dalaran once before. He had taken the Wyvern from Howling Fjord and had only remained in the city a few hours. Now his unfamiliarity with the city delayed him. In his confusion, he encountered several Silver Covenant members. He closed his eyes, asking forgiveness from the Light as he defended himself from the attacks. Limping from his shattered knee, he made his way to Krasus' landing.

* * *

Tristen had just subdued the last Dragonhawk. He hated to kill these magnificent beasts. It was a waste of a resource that could be used. He heard a clink of plate mail behind him and stood face to face with the Blood Elf Paladin from earlier.

  
The Sin'dorei Paladin grinned a bit at the sight of Tristen. "Needing to improve your looks again Rogue?"

  
Tristen returned his grin. "I think yours will improve with a second smile...from ear to ear."

  
Caeden lifted his sword and saluted the rogue. "Shall we?"

  
Slipping into stealth, Tristen gripped his daggers tightly and circled back around the Paladin looking for weaknesses in his armor.

  
Keeping a wary eye on the rogue, Caeden called down a hammer of light, stunning the Alliance member. While he was dazed, Caeden lunged in, bringing his sword down on the rogue.

  
Tristen recovered quickly, having been familiar with that particular Paladin trick before. He rolled out of the way of the incoming swing and kicked the Paladin hard in the knee. The Paladin went down with a grunt.

  
Caeden swore. "Belore!" he growled as he called upon the Light to heal his knee quickly. The rogue was good and smashed Caeden in the temple, disorientating him. His spell was quickly broken.

  
Tristen's knife was at the Paladin's throat. He knew the kick to the already broken knee was a cheap shot. He held the weapon to his throat, trying to still his hand. He was exhausted.

  
The Paladin froze, feeling the blade to his throat. He had a few more tricks he could throw at the rogue but the rogue would be able to open his throat. He could hear the rogue's heavy breathing. It seemed the rogue was just as tired as he was.

  
Tristen held the knife there. He thought of Celine and the treatment of the High Elves in Dalaran before. The Sunreavers did steal the bell and betrayed Jaina Proudmoore. But this Paladin did not. He brought the knife down. "You fought well," he said in accented Thalassian.

  
Caeden blinked as the knife was removed. "Thank you," he said hesitantly in the same language. Something about the way the rogue spoke Thalassian was oddly familiar. The rogue extended a hand to him and helped him up.  
Caeden took the rogue's hand and met the human's gaze. "Another time perhaps."

  
The rogue grinned, his face warming up. "Anytime you want to get your behind kicked back to Silvermoon, look me up in Stormwind." He saluted and stealthed off.

  
Caeden shook his head in surprise. Seems not all Alliance members were into slaughtering Horde. He healed his knee and made his way towards the Sunreaver's Sanctuary and Rommath.

  
"Tristen!" he heard his name called. Turning he saw Lady Proudmoore. "Those lying rats are turning to run."

  
Tristen pasted a smile on his face, "They are afraid. We will cleanse this city of the traitors."

  
Jaina smiled, "Good man."

  
As she continued her patrol, Tristen thought about what he had said. There was a traitor or traitors in the city. He was certain of that. Yet he had let a Blood Elf go unhindered. He worried for Celine. She was deep in Sin'dorei territory without backup. He prayed that he would not be the one to have to bury her.

* * *

Rommath hailed Caeden, as Caeden made his way towards Runeweaver square. "There's still a number of significant Sunreavers who haven't been accounted for. Odds are that they're in the Sunreaver's Sanctuary, caught by surprise. The place is crawling with Silver Covenant. We've looked everywhere he's likely to be, except for one place: The Violet Citadel. Find out if Archmage Aethas is being held within the citadel, Caeden. We may get lucky. If not... at least we saved a number of lives today. I will evacuate the VIPs from the Sunreaver's Sanctuary. Find Aethas and use this to get out." He handed Caeden a Blood Elf artifact.

  
"Al diel shala" Caeden said as he took the orb from Rommath.

* * *

Tristen stood by the fountain in Dalaran with Vereesa. "Thank you for your aid today, Tristen. I will be handling the purge from here on out. Jaina will soon be off to Lion's Landing, to speak with King Varian. She asked for your attendance. I can't fault you for following orders. In fact, I can't really fault Jaina for acting on her own behalf, for once. But still... we aren't playing a game here. We are dealing with war, with people's lives, with the future of the Alliance itself. At the very least, we now have the Kirin Tor on our side. Today will be remembered by all as a victory for the Alliance. The Kirin Tor mages have opened a portal to Lion's Landing in the Hero's Welcome."

  
"Lady Windrunner." Tristen started to speak but suddenly was at a lost as the High Elven ranger turned and looked at him. "I am sorry for..." he started to say something else but paused, "your loss."

  
Vereesa looked away painfully. "Thank you," she replied her voice thick with emotion.

* * *

Calling down the Light, Caeden fought his way into the Violet Citadel. He struggled with incapacitating the Alliance members. He had enough blood on his hands and didn't need to have more. He subdued the last of the guards holding Aethas Sunreaver captive.

  
Freeing his hands, Caeden knelt before the Archmage. "Archmage Sunreaver?" He asked.

  
Aethas stirred slightly, "Is this... Caeden? What's going on here?"

  
Caeden helped him to his feet. "Jaina Proudmoore is purging the city of all Sunreavers. Grand Magister Rommath has arranged for teleportation to Silvermoon." Aethas weakly nodded, as Caeden helped him out of his prison and to safety.

* * *

King Varian Wrynn looked up at the familiar sound of a teleport. Jaina Proudmoore and Tristen Atherton stepped through. "Jaina! What's happening in Dalaran? Has there been an attack?" Varian exclaimed, surprised to see them both there.

  
Jaina laughed bitterly, "The Kirin Tor was betrayed from within. I've handled the situation." Tristen stepped aside giving the two privacy. He moved to where Shaw was standing.  
"How?" Varian asked.

  
"I've purged the Horde from Dalaran. You have what you wanted, Your Majesty: The Kirin Tor belongs to the Alliance." Jaina's voice was cold and bitter.

  
Varian was surprised, "But you said-"

  
Again, Jaina laughed that bitter laugh. "I know what I said. My trust was misplaced."

  
Varian became worried. He knew what depths grief could bring a person to but Jaina had always been the more level headed one. "What of the Sin'dorei - the Sunreavers?"

  
"Those that surrendered are being taken to the Violet Hold. I make no guarantees about those who chose to fight." Tristen flinched at her words. He knew how many that chose to fight had been put to death. Many by his own hand.

  
"Jaina, you need to talk to me before you act-" Varian exclaimed, suddenly agitated. Jaina's actions upset plans already in motion.

  
"How I run the Kirin Tor is my business." She scoffed.

  
Varian was aghast. "I was trying to negotiate with the Sin'dorei. I was opening discussions to bring them into the Alliance! By attacking their people, you've forced their hand-"

  
Jaina dismissed his comment, "They chose their own path."

  
"Jaina, you've driven them back to the Horde. Lor'themar was willing to ally with us against the Horde." Varian tried to appeal to Jaina's reason.

  
"You're fooling yourself. Once Horde, always Horde. I see that now. I'm mobilizing the Kirin Tor." Jaina was determined.

  
Varian tried another tactic. His voice softened, "Jaina. We've got to work together on this. The Alliance must act as one."

  
"Don't get soft on me, Varian." Jaina growled as she strode out of his throne room.

Varian sighed and turned to Tristen and Shaw. "When is the last time your operative checked in?"

  
"Two days ago. She was reporting significant progress." Shaw responded.

  
Varian nodded. "That was before Dalaran. Recall her if you can safely. If not..." He paused. He hated having to make decisions like this. "If not, Lor'themar will be merciful at least. I don't want any more lives risked."

* * *

Halduron Brightwing looked up, seeing the new arrivals step out for the portal. Lor'themar rose from his seat and faced the three. Caeden Dawnblade and Grand Magister Rommath was supporting a very exhausted looking mage between them.

  
"Aethas! You're alive!" Lor'themar exclaimed.

  
"Thanks to this hero, a few of us made it out of there. Many more have been sent to the Violet Hold." he replied wearily.

  
Lor'themar stated quiet loudly, "Anar'alash denal! Will someone tell me what is going on in Dalaran?" He was irritated at things happening around him and him being the last to know.

  
"Proudmoore! She's gone and expelled the Sunreavers from the city. She's purging the Horde from the Kirin Tor!" Aethas explained, leaning against the wall for support.

  
"She's gone too far. I'm certain the Alliance can move their war mages through the city at will. That human ... witch!" Hauldron looked up at that uncharacteristic outburst from Lor'themar. "When will they learn? When will they see that the Horde exists BECAUSE of the Alliance? Because of their prejudice and their bigotry! They force us ever closer to Hellscream's Horde."

  
"My Lord..." Aethas interjected calmly. Lor'themar ignored him.

  
"Halduron, summon the rangers. Rommath, assemble the Blood Magi, and add the Sunreavers' strength to your own. We Sin'dorei will take our future into our own hands." He barked orders, his gaze falling on the Divine Bell. "And get this damn thing out of my sight! Hellscream bought this treasure with the blood of my people. I hope it destroys him."

  
"My Lord. YOU would make a fine Warchief." Rommath said, looking at Lor'themar with respect.

  
"It may come to that. Bring me my blades. The next move is mine." Lor'themar turned and looked at Caeden, "Wherever your loyalties might lie - with Rommath and I, with Garrosh, or elsewhere - one thing is true: your acts today were truly heroic."

  
"Thank you,” Caeden said with a bow of his head. He quietly excused himself from the room.

  
Aethas cleared his throat and turned to Lor'themar. "The human woman. Wrynn's emissary..." Hauldron opened his mouth to object, but Lor'themar turned and gave him a sharp glare, effectively silencing him.

  
"Take her into custody. She may be valuable in negotiations but she is not to be harmed. We won't go to Lady Proudmoore's level." His voice was calm and level. He spoke to Aethas and Rommath, but kept his eyes trained on Halduron.

  
Halduron returned the look with a very slight nod. "I wish not to be disturbed," Lor'themar said as he turned on his heels and headed toward his study. He felt sick. His chance at peace had been shattered by betrayal once again.

* * *

Caeden's fingers twitched as he reached for his sword but a firm hand stopped him. He looked up. Ranger General Halduron Brightwing held his sword hand tightly. Without a word to Caeden, he addressed the Farstriders restraining Celine. "Take her to Farstrider Square. The Regent Lord will question her. She is to have no visitors except the Regent and myself." His rangers saluted at once as the lead Celine away.

  
Caeden jerked his hand away from Halduron's gasp. "She is not involved. Dalaran is Lady Proudmoore's doing."

  
"Do not think to speak to me in that tone Blood Knight." Halduron snapped, anger flashing on his face, "Many of my rangers were assigned to Lordaeron and we were fond of Celine. She will not be harmed as long as she remains under our custody and not the Magisters."

  
Caeden grew quiet and contemplated what Halduron had just said. "Who is she?" he asked quietly.

  
Halduron eyed him sharply, annoyance and a flash of protectiveness still on his features before turning on his heels and walking away without answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Seven: Long Way from Home  
> Tristen crumbled the paper in his hand. He clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white. “This is unacceptable,” he growled, biting off each word.  
> Mathias Shaw watched Tristen closely. “The king will not negotiate for her release. Nor will he risk open war on two fronts to rescue her. Lord Theron assures her well-being. He will not harm her.”  
> “Until Proudmoore refuses to release the Sunreavers. Or starts executing them,” Tristen paced the office.


	7. Long Way from Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Contains M/F smut

Celine leaned back on the cot; her eyes trained on the ceiling above her. She was in a holding cell. A clean, comfortable one, but a holding cell nevertheless. Lor'themar tried to make her as comfortable as possible but she still remained a prisoner of war. Her guards, she noted, were Farstriders. Many had been Farstriders from before the Third War. Occasionally, a Blood Knight or mage would be assigned to watch her but always with one of Halduron's rangers.

  
By her count, she had remained under custody for five days. She had been questioned by Lor'themar, Liadrin and Aethas. She wasn't able to give them any information that they wanted. After the first day, it became clear she was a hostage. As long as she remained that under Sin'dorei care in Silvermoon, her life was assured. If she was moved to Orgimmar, she would be tortured until she talked then tortured to death. From somewhere outside, Celine heard a heavy door swing open. She knew it would be time for the guards to change shift. Dinner would follow soon after. “I believe I'll have the lobster. With drawn butter,” she commented, keeping her tone light.

  
“I'm afraid I don't have any lobster, but I do have the key. Would that suffice?” a voice from outside the door said. She heard the key turning in the lock as the door swung open. Caeden stood there, clad in dark clothing. He had his hood pulled up covering his bright golden hair.

  
“Caeden....what....” She started to say. He held up a hand to silence her.

  
“We need to hurry. I didn't encounter any guards. Doesn't mean they won't be coming soon. Here, put this one. Quickly,” He handed her a heavy sack and turned his back to her.

“Caeden...Lor'themar won't be able to just let me go....” She started to argue with him.

  
Caeden turned and hissed at her, “Get dressed. Lor'themar is unable to protect you anymore. Vol'jin and the Darkspears as in open rebellion and many Alliance members have joined. Garrosh is demanding you be transferred to Orgimmar. The Regent Lord is unable to protect you. Now....get.... dressed...before I knock you unconscious and carry you out of here.

  
Celine opened her mouth to argue but one look at his flashing green eyes caused her to shut it. If Garrosh wanted her, there was nothing Lor'themar could do. Any thought he had given to peace between the Sin'dorei and the Alliance was shattered by Jaina's actions in Dalaran. They only reason she was treated as well as she had been was due to her marriage to Tae'thelon Sundancer. She opened the sack and pulled out pieces of well-made leather armor suitable for a rogue. It was black with gold edging. He included a full helm that covered her face and a voluminous cloak. The armor was very well made and was already enchanted with her particular skill set in mind. It must have cost Caeden a small fortune. She gasped softly as she put it on. It had been fitted perfectly to her.

  
Caeden heard the surprised gasp. He felt bad about his tone but neither one of them could afford to be caught escaping. “This fit you much better than your old armor. I hope you like it,” he said softly, color jumping to his cheeks. Caeden had always been shy around women and absolutely flustered when it came to this woman. He felt embarrassed at the depth of the emotion he felt for her.

  
“It's beautiful,” a voice said from directly behind him. The human stood there. He drew in a breath. In that armor, she looked even more beautiful. “Thank you,” she said.

  
Caeden looked up sharply, hearing a sound from a distance. “We need to go,” he said, grabbing her hand. The rogue slipped into stealth and followed behind him. He couldn't see her but he could hear her breathing.

  
A blur of movement and a flash of silver from a blade drew him up short. Celine pulled in close behind him. Halduron Brightwing, Ranger General of Silvermoon, stood there blocking his path.

* * *

Tristen crumbled the paper in his hand. He clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white. “This is unacceptable,” he growled, biting off each word.

  
Mathias Shaw watched Tristen closely. “The king will not negotiate for her release. Nor will he risk open war on two fronts to rescue her. Lord Theron assures her well-being. He will not harm her.”

  
“Until Proudmoore refuses to release the Sunreavers. Or starts executing them,” Tristen paced the office.

  
Mathias lowered his voice, “You know he wouldn't. Lor'themar will not release her to anyone. She will be safe as long as she remains in Silvermoon. Out of respect, they will not harm her.”

  
Tristen scoffed, “Would you bet her life on that? Because that's what you are doing.”

  
Mathias paused, “I will speak to Varian again. But she may remain at Lor'themar's mercy for the time being.”

  
Tristen scowled, displeased with that answer. “I...”

  
“No!” Mathias snapped, “Leave this alone. That is an order.”

* * *

“Anar'alah! Halduron, please...” Celine said, stepping from behind Caeden. 

  
Hauldron remained impassive. He looked the rogue once over, noting the new armor. This suited her better than Tae'thelon's old Ranger armor. He continued to look the both of them over. Dawnblade had grown very protective of her and by the way she was hiding behind him, she was allowing him to do so. Interesting. She had changed much in the years since Thelon's betrayal.

  
Caeden was growing impatient, one hand flexing on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

  
Halduron's eyes narrowed as the blunt end of his sword came up hard against Caeden's wrists. Caeden dropped the sword as his fingers went numb. “Caeden...no...” Celine said, gently taking his hand, looking at the injury to it. After determining it was fine, she looked at Halduron intensely. A fleeting look passed between the two of them.

  
“I have delayed the guards for 15 minutes,” He said as he stepped aside. “That should get you out of Silvermoon. I have hawkstriders waiting by the West Sanctum. The Farstriders will let you pass for 18 hours. That is as long as I can give you.”

  
Celine and Halduron locked gazes for a moment with intensity. Caeden couldn't read the emotions behind it but he knew whatever it was, it ran deep. “Thank you. And thank him for me.”

  
Halduron smiled softly and extended a hand to Celine. She took it, clasping his forearm. He returned the gesture then pulled her, surprisingly, into a tight embrace. He whispered something in her ear that made her blush. “Shorel'aran Celine.”

  
“Shorel'aran Halduron.” Celine replied, tugging at the dumbstruck Paladin. “We need to go Caeden. Now.”

  
Caeden shook his head, and led the way, occasionally glancing back. Halduron remained standing there, with a fond look on his face watching them leave.

* * *

“I assure you Warchief. We are looking for Scarlett Moon. Halduron has our best rangers, not already committed to the war efforts in Pandaria, searching for her.” Lor’themar said in a cool voice. “She will be found and transported to Orgimmar immediately when she is.” It had been roughly 10 hours since Celine had escaped. Lor’themar was able to stall as long as he could but now, he had to report in. He had given her as much of a lead as he could and he prayed to the Light that it was enough. She was resourceful in her own right and familiar with the land. Dawnblade it seemed, as he expected, had gone with her. It seemed Caeden had already made it up his mind when it came to the human spy and Lor’themar suspected that Dawnblade’s feelings may in fact be returned.

  
“See to it that it is soon. I will not tolerate incompetence. Lok'tar ogar” Garrosh snapped. He was angry of course. But Celine wasn’t a key figure. She was just an Alliance soldier with little new intelligence. Her escape was more of an insult to him and his competence than anything. But she was Alliance and capturing any Alliance a jab to King Varian Wrynn.

  
As soon as the communication portal was closed, Lor’themar looked over to his advisors. “Securing our foothold in Pandaria takes precedence over one individual. Continue to search for her but I want our forces redirected to this new island. Aethas, Rommath, you will join Halduron and myself on this Island of Thunder. We will lead our assault from there. I will recall Halduron and we will leave shortly,” the Regent Lord said as he strode away.

* * *

“Give me a charger any day,” Caeden grumbled as he struggled with remaining on his Hawkstrider’s saddle. He wanted to continue on foot but had to admit the creatures covered more ground than they would have been able to on foot.

  
Celine chuckled, “Having trouble there?” She rode her Hawkstrider smoothly. Halduron went to a great deal of trouble to procure the two and the meager supplies that was hidden with them. She owed him a great debt of gratitude for that.

  
“I am a Paladin. We charge into battle of a fearless charger. Not an oversized bird.” Caeden sniffed with a slight bit of arrogance in his voice. He shifted in the saddle, trying to get comfortable.

  
“Spoken like a true Blood Knight. However, I am a rogue and we use whatever means are at our disposal. Including borrowed Hawkstriders. But what I wouldn’t give to have my old Thalassaian steed right about now.” Celine’s voice grew thick with emotion.

  
Caeden was quiet watching her closely. A new crack had appeared in her façade. “You know Quel’thalas well then,” he said softly. He had gathered enough information from watching her and her interaction with the Sin’dorei in the capital to know she had much more than a simple passing familiarity with the elves.

  
“I was a frequent guest here. It was during the Second War and immediately after. My duties to Lordaeron brought me into contact with the Rangers and the Convocation quite often.” Celine expertly guided the animal up through Goldenbough Pass. She remembered spending many a day at the shore not far from here. Thelon, was for the most part, stationed at Sunsail Anchorage. He loved the ocean. They had often talked of when they would retire to a home overlooking the sea. Celine had not been back to this particular area since…since Dalaran.

  
“Tell me about it…” Caeden asked, with curiosity in his voice. He had ridden closer to her, now riding beside her.

  
Celine looked back and shook her head, “No…not yet. It still…the memories are too raw.” She replied, flustered. She struggled with her own feelings toward the Sin’dorei Paladin. She found herself falling for him but the pain of Thelon’s betrayal was still fresh in her mind. She wasn’t willing to let go just yet.

  
“I grew up near Suncrown Village. The youngest of two. My sister was a mage. She studied in Dalaran. I felt a connection to the light at a young age. When…when the Sunwell was destroyed I was in Stormwind. I returned immediately after…to….” He sighed, “Most of my family fell defending the Sunwell.”

  
Celine looked back at the young Paladin. “I’m sorry. Those were…. Arthas’ deeds can never be atoned for.” Her breath hitched when he mentioned Dalaran. There was a possibility his sister was one of the mages slain by Kael’thas’ forces. Or Arthas.’

  
“You knew him then. Arthas. You are from Lordaeron.”

  
“Aye I knew the Prince. I was Teranas’ spy master for many years. I watched Arthas grow to a young man and I watched him fall. He thought he was protecting his people” Celine said sadly, “Like Kael’thas.”

“Kae…When the Sunwell was corrupted, the loss hit me hard. I had a strong connection to the Light and now I was without. I…. I was becoming a Wretched when Lady Liadrin founded the order. She did what she could to save as many as she could. Whatever the Farstriders think of us, we did what we had to do to survive. M’uru gave his life for ours.”

  
Celine shivered and it had nothing to do with the temperature. “We should camp. Once we cross the river, we can camp near Goldenmist Village for the night.”

  
Caeden nodded his agreement. His anger towards the Farstriders and them looking down upon the methods the Blood Knights used was coloring his tone. He knew Celine was very close to the Farstiders and risked pushing her away. However, she found a reason to change the subject. He had a feeling it was making her as uncomfortable as it was him.

* * *

“General,” Ranger Krenn’an called as he respectfully bowed. Haldruon motioned for him to rise and continued to scan the horizon. “We have found no signs of the prisoner. Ranger Lethvalin reports that she did not pass through Tranquillian.”

  
Halduron nodded, “She is skilled. She would not easily make mistakes. She would remain off the road and in the woods. Our sources have her heading towards Zul’Aman. She will take a flight from there. We need to cut her off before she does.” Halduron had his rangers retracing the steps Celine took to get to Silvermoon. If she was smart, she had found the Hawkstriders he left for her and was heading towards The Plaguelands now.

  
“General!” A breathless voice called. Halduron turned at the sound. A runner approached, wet with sweat and exertion. He handed the runner his water flask and wanted until she had caught her breath.” The Regent Lord wishes your return to Silvermoon. Immediately. Sir.”

  
Halduron turned to Krenn’an. “Zul’aman. Find her.” He said as he turned to the runner. “I will return with you.”

* * *

“It’s not much, but its edible I assure you,” Caeden said as he handed Celine a plate of fish. He watched her as she secured a campsite and quickly made a fire. The nights were chilly and being in the open, it would get colder. Something about Goldenmist Village made her uneasy. She swore she had heard whispers in Thalassian. Caeden didn’t have the heart to tell her what her eyes didn’t see. The village was overrun with Quel’dorei spirits, victims from the Orcs onslaught of the land. He had found a clearing close by that was acceptable as an overnight camp. She was nervous still but was more at ease now. She took the plate and thanked him. She ate in silence. Since her brief moment of speaking in Goldenbough Pass, she had closed herself off again. He had attempted to get her to speak again but she only answered direct questions in the briefest way possible.

  
“Answer me something truthfully,” Caeden spoke. “In Silvermoon….” He paused, trying to think of how to ask.

  
“You want to know why Lor’themar allowed us to leave? And why Halduron helped us.” She completed for him. She knew he had been wondering and eventually he was going to get the courage to ask.

  
“Yes.” He put his plate down and looked at her. Her body language grew tense as if the memory itself was painful.

  
“My duties for Teranas took me to Silvermoon often. I met a Quel’dorei Ranger, Tae’thelon Sundancer.” Celine spoke quietly, her voice distant.

“You married.” Caeden said when she hesitated.

She nodded, “We married. I became close to many of the Farstriders as a result. My superiors in Stormwind knew of my history with Lor’themar. That was why I was sent here.” She picked up her fork and picked gently at the fish. “Thelon betrayed his people with Kael’thas. I was with him in Dalaran when Kael’thas fled with the Naga. The Stormwind Assassins took me in. I owe them my life.”

Caeden gently took the plate from her hands. He moved closer to her, sitting in front of her. He gently reached out and raised her head, looking in her eyes. “His deeds are not yours. Let the past go.” He looked deep into her green eyes. He held his breath taking in her features. The long lashes, the slight dimples when she smiled, her full lips. Leaning forward, he took the risk and gently captured her lips with his.

Celine lost her breath with his kiss. Caeden had been nervous around her, ever since they arrived in Silvermoon. She could see his interest and wanted to return it. But there was something on her part that kept her back. Here, though, the past fell away. It was only them, under the twin moons. She felt familiar stirrings come to life again. Deepening the kiss, she let her hands roam.

Caeden shivered as Celine’s hands slid from his shoulders, down to his chest. He nipped lightly at her lower lip, earning a slight moan in return. He took the lead, moving to unfasten her armor chest plate. His actions seemed to embolden Celine. Soon they were laying on his bedroll, armor pieces scattered around them.

Caeden paused, poised above her. They were still clad in their small clothing, but Caeden knew not for long. It was the hungry way Celine was looking at him. He knew, from her earlier words and a little of the tactics rogues would use for information, that she was experienced in matters of the flesh. But love…that was different. He knew his look mirrored hers. He had never experienced a woman or man in that way, always waiting, always holding back for…for what he wasn’t sure.

He gently leaned down and kissed the most vulnerable part of her, the hollow of her throat. She froze briefly then sighed with contentment. He could feel her nipples grow hard through the thin material of her shift. He slid his hands downwards, to the hem of her shift, waiting. She looked at him intently, her own hands on his hips. She nodded slightly, signaling her consent. Caeden drew the shift over her head with one hand as he freed her breast band with the other. He looked at her naked chest with appreciation of her form. She was small, by human or Sin’dorei standards. But they were firm and round. Celine was slender, with sharp angles. To the standards of his people, her body wouldn’t be considered womanly. It was far too angular and thin, lacking curves. But Caeden was in awe of it. Urged on how it responded to his touch, he pulled his own shirt over his head as he leaned down to gently flick a nipple with his tongue.

Celine arched back, showing him her throat once more. He could feel her arousal strongly now. The scent of her. Her hands worked his pants feverishly, pausing slightly when they were at his hips. Caeden grinned swirling his tongue around the nipple, before gently biting on it with an appreciative growl. He placed his own hands over hers, pushing his pants down further. Feelings exploded in Celine. Caeden was lavishing attention on her breasts now. Sex was familiar to Celine. It was a tool, a stress relief, but this wasn’t sex. This was something else. Something very lost to her. She was stroking Caeden now. Her fingers lightly brushing against his scrotum as she gently ran them down his length. He was long, longer than a typical human male. Under her light touch, he had become hard, thick. A slight bit of precum was on his head now.

Caeden shivered. The way Celine was touching him, he feared he would cum in her hand. While he was what the humans called a virgin, he was not inexperienced with women in general. Ducking his head, he gently traced her entrance with his tongue, while he worked a single finger inside her. From his dealings with other humans, he knew she was small in stature and he was on the taller end of his race’s height spectrum. He slipped a second, then stretched her a bit for a third. She was well lubricated with her own anticipation and he found it easy to slide in there. Withdrawing, he lingered a bit, his thumb brushing that sensitive numb, before replacing his fingers with his length.

He groaned as he pushed himself inside of her. She was tight, but slick. Celine had trembled in pleasure as he took her slowly. They were silent, just the sounds of pleasure were heard over the wind. After a few thrusts, Celine had adjusted to his size, her hips moving in unison to his. He knew neither would last long this time. Celine’s body was eager for his touch, so badly wanting more of him. Caden’s hips ached with release. He pushed himself deeply a few more thrusts, before exploding inside of her. He trembled as he thrust one last time, deeply hilting himself in her. She gasped quietly, as he felt her release. A small quiet sound for such a strong feeling. He could feel her walls tighten around him, her arms growing stiff as she clung to him. A small quiet gasp for such a strong orgasm.

The second time was just as quiet. As if they didn’t need to speak at all. Their bodies did the talking for them. Celine explored more this time, her touch light and teasing. It was all Caeden needed to respond to her. She rode him that time. Her slight breasts bouncing with each matched thrust. She had reached climax first this time, again with a soft gasp. Caeden pulled her hips to him forcefully, thrusting through the orgasm to finish with his own.  
He slipped from Celine as she moved to rest on him. They were sweaty, flushed and she her musk mingled with her own scent was intoxicating to him. He covered them both with a blanket. She was spent, both physically and emotionally. She had borne all her emotions to him in their love making. He saw the apprehension, the fear, the love, and the excitement.

He breathed in her scent as she drifted to sleep. He could see them together. In a city with high walls. She was asleep under the shade of a tree. A child growing in her womb. He saw them on a dock, waiting a sailing ship. A ginger haired little girl with long ears stood holding his hand. In Celine’s arms was a blonde, half-elven child. Then they were in Silvermoon. His…no it couldn’t be…his family’s estates. Celine was older, her hair streaked with grey this time. But she was with him. As he drifted to sleep, he could feel the Light whisper to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Eight: The Beginning of the End 
> 
> Tristen jumped to his feet, weapons at ready. He hadn't heard nor seen his attacker but he knew someone was there. Narrowing his eyes, Tristen searched for the other rogue. He heard a noise and a blur of fabric to his left. He lunged, his daggers meeting empty air as he felt a heavy blow land on the back of his head.
> 
> Tristen stumbled to his knees. He threw a handful of dirt in the direction of his opponent.
> 
> He didn't see the second blow coming until the dirt rose up to meet his face. A third blow knocked him out cold.


	8. The Beginning of the End

Celine could feel the soft wind on her bare skin as she awoke. She was snuggled under an Embersilk blanket, the sound of the woods bringing her into full consciousness. Caeden, beside her, shifted in his sleep and pulled her closer to his body. Celine smiled at the comfortable soreness and the memory of last night and moved closer to the Paladin. The wind stirred her hair and she shivered. She sat up suddenly, remembering where she was. Caeden sat up beside her, groggy still from sleep.

  
“What is it?” he asked drowsily.

  
“We need to get going. Something’s…wrong.” She said, pushing off the blanket. She was clad in her shirt and breeches and quickly started to don her armor.

Caeden started breaking camp quietly. “Celine…about last night…”

Celine cut him off, “We need to get off this road. We need to get to Thalassian pass soon. I can’t explain it but we need to move.” She softened, “Last night…I don’t regret it. The feelings were honest.”

* * *

Pulling up his hood, Tristen stepped from the ram and into the warm metallic scented air of Ironforge. He had procured the plate armor of a warrior as his disguise. Shaw had expressly forbidden him from going after Celine. But Celine was the closest thing he had to family and he couldn't leave her fate up to chance. He and Celine been close over the years. They had been friends, allies, partners and occasionally lovers since she arrived in Stormwind. He had been a thief in Anderhol when the city fell to the undead. Fleeing his home, he came to Stormwind and was recruited by the assassin’s guild. Celine, he knew, was King Teranas's spymaster. He knew she was in Silvermoon when Arthas destroyed the city and managed to escape the destruction in Lordaeron. But he knew little of how she was recruited other than she was in the Violet Hold of Dalaran awaiting execution when Shaw and King Varian recruited her for their own purposes.

She had only spoken of it once. It was during Winter Veil and Celine had more than her share of Greatfather's Winter Ale. Emotions had run high and it was natural that they fell into bed together. As they had laid tangled in each other, she cried out her release in Thalassian. After, when asked, she told him of her husband, a Quel'dorei ranger. And his actions and her arrest in Dalaran. After that night, she never spoke of it again. To his knowledge, she also never returned to Silvermoon or Quel'thalas either. Until now. Once again, she was a captive to a situation beyond her control. He worried for her, He was putting his career and possibly his life on the line. But she was his friend. Procuring a ram from the stable master, Tristen headed north towards Arathi and eventually the pass that would take him into Quel'thalas.

* * *

They rode in silence. They were nearing Deatholme. The closer they got to Lordaeron, the more closed off she became. Occasionally, he would reach out and take her hand, squeezing it in reassurance.  
“

You need to return to Silvermoon soon. They will suspect you of helping me.” She said, finally breaking the silence.

“Let them.” He said sharply, his tone surprising him. “How do you do it?” He asked suddenly.

“Hmm?” Celine looked over to him confused. Since they broke camp, both had been lost in their own thoughts.

“Killing. How do you do it?” Caeden asked, quite bluntly. Since Dalaran and his actions there, it had been bothering him.

To his surprise, Celine laughed harshly. “Do you think that I am an assassin for hire? Killing for coin?”

The tone of her voice was venomous. She was angry at what she obviously felt was an attack on her but also something else. He swore he heard self-hatred in her tone. “I was in Dalaran on orders. You know Lady Proudmoore expelled the Sunreavers from the city. For something, they didn't do. I was tasked with getting as many to safety as possible. I saw the Silver Covenant members slaughter the Horde in the city as they were fleeing. I understand killing is necessary. I am not a pacifist but I don't know how people like Aethas can enjoy it.”

Celine was quiet, thinking about his words. “I cannot speak for others and I do not know Aethas well enough to speak for him but killing and death is often a part of duty. But not everyone enjoys it. I am a rogue, a member of SI:7. Sometimes, a lot of times, I kill people in back alleys. Horde and Alliance. I never had enjoyed it.

Caeden reined in his hawkstrider to a halt and turned in the saddle. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he drew her close to him, kissing her passionately.

Celine was shocked at the emotion in the kiss. He clung to her desperately. She felt herself returning the kiss just as passionately, melting to his touch. He reluctantly broke the kiss, leaning his head against hers.

“I can't choose sides anymore. It's tearing me apart. This whole war. Come with me. We can go to Shattrath. A'dal will accept us. But I can't pretend I enjoy killing just because the other side is Alliance.”

Celine's breath hitched in her throat.

* * *

Tristen had ridden hard from Ironforge. By now Shaw would have discovered his letter. Shaw would be furious but if he could return with Celine, he could be forgiven. Celine was a valuable asset. If the war in Pandaria was going to get worst, her experience would be needed. His ram was starting to tire but he didn't let it rest. He needed to get to the pass and into the Ghostlands. As he passed next to a rock overhang, the ram reared up, throwing him off to the ground.

Tristen jumped to his feet, weapons at ready. He hadn't heard nor seen his attacker but he knew someone was there. Narrowing his eyes, Tristen searched for the other rogue. He heard a noise and a blur of fabric to his left. He lunged, his daggers meeting empty air as he felt a heavy blow land on the back of his head. Tristen stumbled to his knees. He threw a handful of dirt in the direction of his opponent.  
He didn't see the second blow coming until the dirt rose up to meet his face. A third blow knocked him out cold.

* * *

“If you go, you'd be branded a traitor at least and hunted by Hellscream's goon squad at most. That is not a life. To be always on the run. Always watching for assassins ready to take you out.” Celine said sharply, then her voice softened. “Always on the move, always on guard, never really free.” She paused, “Caeden...I...” she didn't know what to say.

Caeden looked away. The hesitation in her voice was enough. He turned away from her and rode on ahead. A soft tug on his cloak caught his attention.

Celine looked down; her eyes shaded by her hood. “If you wish to leave the Horde, there are other ways. Ways that will let u... you live in peace.” Her voice cracked on the last words and Caeden swore he saw unshed tears in her beautiful eyes. “But not until Garrosh Hellscream is gone from the position of Warchief.” Her voice had grown hard again.

* * *

Erion Shadewhisper laid flat on the rock, watching. He had gotten his orders to keep an eye out for a human agent by the name of Celine. He didn't know her as she rarely traveled to Kalimdor and he to Stormwind. From his orders, her safe arrival in Alliance held lands was high priority. He watched the human woman ride in silence with the Paladin. She didn't appear to be a captive. In fact, both were dressed alike but one was most definably a Blood Elf. He continued to watch as the Paladin stopped, then kissed the woman. His brows rose. That was certainly interesting. He watched her body language. Yes, most interesting. Shaw would need to know at once.  
Erion slid off the rock and hurried to his mount.

* * *

Shaw watched as Tristen stirred. Tristen, one of his best agents, had defied him. Shaw knew he would. Just as Shaw would not attempt to try to bring Celine back. He had an agent looking for her now. But he had a lesson he needed to teach Tristen. Celine, was without a doubt, Tristen's biggest weakness. A boot to the ribs woke Tristen. He jerked away but only was able to move a little before something drew him up short. He looked down at the heavy chains on his hands. “I really wouldn't,” Shaw said dryly.

Tristen groaned hearing his voice. He closed his eyes and waited for the lecture. “I am disappointed. I gave you a direct order and you disobeyed. You placed two agents in danger. If you were caught, it could escalate an already tense situation.”

“We don't leave anyone behind,” Tristen said defensively.

“A noble sentiment. I wasn't aware you started following a nobler cause. Had you joined the Argent Crusade when I wasn't looking?” Shaw's voice was cold.

“Celine is in danger.” Tristen retorted. She was most definably his biggest weakness.

Shaw was infuriated, “You put her in more danger! Lor'themar let her escape. Your actions have been noticed by the Warchief. Do you think for a moment I would leave her there if I thought she would be killed? I was given permission for a rescue. I was. Not you. Consider yourself lucky that I haven’t thrown you in the stockades.”

“Master Shaw,” a voice called. Tristen turned to look at the newcomer. He was a Night Elf. Shaw looked at Tristen with disgust. “We are not finished,” he said as he moved away to speak to the Night Elf.

* * *

Caeden could feel the wall between them. Celine was pushing back. He was serious about leaving the Horde. He wanted the red-haired rogue by his side. Despite what she had said, the previous night had been a mistake on his part. She was scared. He remembered the way her body melted into his, the way her movements matched his. She had a passion he never had seen in other women before. In the light of the dawn, came the second thoughts. She was frightened by him. Frightened of a life with him. He glanced over to her. She rode in silence, looking ahead, her body tense. He started to reach for her hand but stopped. She glanced at him, curious.  
Celine looked at Caeden. She knew she hurt him. He wanted her to come with him to Shattrath. His offer was more than an offer of company. It was deeper. More than anything, she wanted to say yes and fall into his arms but couldn't. She wanted peace – a quiet life Her attempts in Alterac didn't bring her what she wanted. She hated herself for the actions she did. Yet Caeden...she did have feelings for him. Last night had not been a mistake. She gave herself to him willingly. He had been a gentle lover and Celine gladly wished for more. But running wouldn't bring her the peace she wanted. He stopped as he reached for her.

She glanced to him and threaded her fingers in his. “I've been thinking. Jaina was willing to let the Sunreavers remain. Despite the actions of Songweaver. Aethas had been a loyal member of the Kirin-Tor for years. What changed.”

“The bell. The Mogu artifact. It was stolen,” Caeden answered.

“You said not by the Sunreavers...Aethas, I believe was not behind it. He's loyal to the Kirin Tor and Rommath has demonstrated his loyalty to his people. This action puts them at harm.”  
Caeden become uncomfortable. He knew eventually she would ask.

“Jaina would only react as she did if the Sunreavers were involved. If someone from inside the Kirin Tor....Caeden...” She looked at him, horror dawning on her face.

Caeden didn't answer. She had connected the clues. He looked away. “It was a Sunreaver mage that opened the portal to Darnassus. And gave me the tag for the bell. Garrosh distrusts Lor'themar. I was ordered to spy on his activities and report back. Jaina was not supposed to be able to track the portal. I used no magic in the city. I was careful. The bell was to be safe from Garrosh. And her. From all that would use it for ill.”

Celine recoiled from him. “You knew why I was here. You knew what I was working towards. The bell was safe. The Alliance leaders, all of them, wanted this peace. Wanted the Sin'dorei as allies.”

“All of them? Jaina Proudmoore speaks of peace with hollow words. Since Theramore...” Caeden countered.

“Since her city, her home was destroyed by the cowardly actions of a few that were to be loyal to her. Do you blame her? You were in Dalaran. You saw what your actions caused. There cannot be peace now. Not with this.”

“Celine....I am sorry. I need to atone. I want to atone. Garrosh Hellscream will destroy the Horde” As Celine drew away, he reached for her.

“No... I am the one that is sorry. For thinking you would be above the treachery of your people. I should have known better than to trust those who steal energy and make pacts with demons.”  
Her words stung. Caeden stopped dead, taking deep breaths. He spoke quietly, “I think we should part ways. The pass is just ahead. “Shorel'aran Miss Addington,” He turned his hawkstrider around.

Celine refused to turn around, refused to watch him go. She wielded her words as expertly as she wielded her daggers. She rose in silence through the Elfgates, tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

Shaw stood at the top of Northpass Tower. He had sent Tristen back to Stormwind in chains. Of course, he would have them removed before he got to the city and nothing more would come of things. He and Reznik would never tell Tristen that. The little Goblin was taking great joy out of teaching Tristen his lesson. Celine had been spotted heading south. Alone oddly enough and not in the company of the Blood Elf she was seen with before. The report said he was a Paladin and not a Farstrider. He knew Celine had no connection with Lady Liadrin. The presence of the Paladin was odd...unless... No, after Sundancer, Celine wouldn't allow anyone close. Not even Tristen. She had lovers occasionally, but never for long. This was an interesting development.

  
Within the hour, he saw her approaching on foot. She looked exhausted but unharmed. He approached her as she made her way up to the path that would lead to the main tower. “Celine?” Shaw asked concerned. Her head was hung low and she refused to look anyone in the eye.

She nodded her thanks to the Argent Crusade commander as he handed her a bowl of soup. She slunk down onto a cot and just stared ahead with vacant eyes.

From a distance and under the effects of one of his heavy stealth potions, Caeden watched. Celine had arrived safely at Northpass Tower and was in the care of the Argent Crusade. Soon she would be back in Stormwind and out of his life. Sighing, he headed south towards Undercity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Nine: Isle of Thunder
> 
> "Gather the wounded. Withdraw to the harbor." Lor'themar ordered his people. Caeden watched as the two rogues joined the Alliance. As they grew closer, Caeden recognized the armor the smaller form was wearing. Celine was on the island, fighting with the Alliance. Caeden hoped this truce would hold. He would never be able to raise a blade to his onetime lover.


	9. Isle of Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Depression

The leather clad hand shook the still form in front of him. With his other hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. This was the fourth time this week he had to play nursemaid. At least this time it was in their shared tent. He had seen enough flesh lately to turn him off of that type of play forever. "Celine!" Tristen said, with more than a bit of irritation in his voice. She had passed out on the floor between their cots. "Celine!" he shook her some force. She shuddered a bit then cracked a drowsy eye. "How many this time?" he asked as he gently helped her stand.

  
"Dunno...too loud," she slurred. She was weak on her feet and unstable. He helped her down to her cot. She slumped sideways and was soon blissfully unconscious again.

  
Tristen sighed again, adjusting her body. Since her return from Quel'thalas, she had changed. She was careless, reckless with little regard for her own. She refused to speak to him. Shaw had sent both of them to Taylor, just to get rid of her, Tristen believed. He hoped the change of scene would improve her mood, but it just made it worst. Sitting down on his bead, he pulled out his writing desk and started to draft a letter he was loathe to write.

* * *

Caeden took a deep breath the moment the kite landed. He was assured the conveyances were safe but he always mistrusted flying. He felt more comfortable when he had far less to fall. He had received his orders to report to the newly discovered Isle of Thunder. Scout Captain Elsia was awaiting in Townlong Steppes near the Shado-Pan Garrison. He shouldered his pack and headed toward the tents the Sunreavers had set up.

"You're here! We must move quickly, Caeden! The others have gone ahead of us, but I will brief you in the flight over."

  
"I..." Caeden started to object. He had just arrived and had yet to have even a meal or a drink of water.

  
"There is no time to waste, Caeden. Every moment we delay here gives Jaina and the Kirin Tor more of a hold on the Isle. Lor'themar awaits us. I will escort you there myself." Elsia snapped, mounting her hippogryph.  
Caeden didn't have much choice. Elsia had always been the impatient type. He mounted on his own hippogryph and followed her lead flying north to the Island.

"Pandaren legends tell of Lei Shen, "The Thunder King." He was the brutal founder of the Mogu empire over 12,000 years ago. He united the Mogu, defeated the other Pandaren races, and founded a glorious nation with the slave labor of those he conquered." True to her word, Elsia was briefing Caeden on the history of the newly found Island. "The Thunder King built a palatial fortress on the borders of his empire. We should see it soon. There! Just ahead: The Isle of the Thunder King. The Pandaren are terrified that the former Emperor will try to reclaim his empire, and enslave them once again. But we have our own reasons for assisting them. I will allow Lor'themar to explain."  
Elsia jerked suddenly to the left as a bolt of lightning struck the water just yards away from her. "Whoa! Careful - it is nearly impossible to fly anywhere near the island!" Caeden and she flew erratic, dodging the bolts of lightning. Soon they were over Greymist Firth, with The Crimson Treader in view. Caeden guided his hippogryph to the deck and dismounted.

  
Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron stood on the deck, speaking to Archmage Aethas Sunreaver. He glanced over looking at the rough landing Elsia and Caeden had and arched one regal eyebrow. "Aethas, leave us for a moment."  
Aethas Sunreaver pursed his lips together in a tight frown, nodded then teleported away. As soon as Aethas left, Lor'themar visibly relaxed. He stepped over to the side of the ship looking out over the bay. "Caeden, you have served the Horde nobly across many campaigns. I feel I can take you into confidence. Our Warchief's campaign across Kalimdor and Pandaria is pulling the Horde apart at the seams. We are here to fight the Thunder King. Justice demands it, and Hellscream is too preoccupied at Domination Point to pay attention here. But, in defeating him, we must seek out the source of his great power. We must claim it ourselves, as leverage against our "Warchief." In the event of an uprising, we must be prepared. I have selected a landing site for our forces: a small peninsula to our east that is easily defended. Alas, the Zandalari trolls have already claimed and fortified it. They're protecting it with a powerful spirit barrier. We will need to disable it before our ships can land."

  
Caeden nodded, "Of course Regent Lord."

  
"She was right, I am a poor diplomat. It will feel good to bloody my blade again. Against Alliance or Mogu, does not matter to me. Anar'alah belore, Caeden. Good luck." Lor'themar stated, eying the shore with an eagerness he hadn't seen in the Regent Lord Before. Caeden had a good idea whom the "she" he was referring to was. A pain shot up in his heart but he quickly buried it. He had a job to do.

Caeden checked his armor, adjusting straps to fit. He mounted the armored Hippogryph designated for him. He heard Elsia's voice from above him, "Up here, Dawnblade! The Sunreavers have devised a way to ward our flying mounts against the lightning. But fly in loose formation, just in case. We must secure a foothold on the island before we can assault his fortress. The other rangers are waiting for us just ahead." He followed her orders, flying in the loose formation she arranged her rangers in. Lightning struck all around them and Caeden felt the electricity in the air.

He jerked his mount to one side as a bolt of lightning struck not a foot from him. He heard Elsia swore, "By the Sunwell! The skies betray us - we are not safe up here! Down! Everyone down! Ugh! Hold on!"  
Caeden kicked his mount, guiding it towards the ground. The world went white around him and he felt cold. He blinked a few times as the world came into focus again. He was laying on the hard ground. Elsia stood over him, "Are you all right? We were not safe at all. They were waiting for us. Our forces are scattered throughout the swamp, and we are alone behind enemy lines!" True to her nature, she quickly assessed his injuries then moved on with her orders.

"They come! To arms me brothers - hurl them back to the sea!" Caeden heard a heavily accented troll voice shout from the distance. He had barely time to get back on his feet before he was assaulted by two Zandalari trolls and their raptors.

Caeden blocked the blow with his sword and delivered a return parry. Glancing over to Elsia, he saw that she was outnumbered. Praying to the light, he threw his shield directing their attacks to him. Caeden focused himself intently, slashing and defending. All thought was blocked from his mind except the battle.

"They are pulling back, but we cannot let up now. Our only hope of getting out of here alive is to take the town." Elsia ordered, other Rangers having survived their own ambushes to join them. Caeden noted he killed 7 more Zandalari as he moved toward town. His mind kept the toll, kept a count of how many lives he took in combat, how many lives he would have to atone for later. Elsia led her contingent towards the Zandalari stronghold in the southeast. She paused at the base of the steps, facing off with a few Trolls. Caeden could see a strange ornamented mask in the tent behind a rather large Troll. "They are protecting that mask. It must be the source of the barrier. Destroy it!" He yelled. He faced the troll in front, readying his sword.

"Face me now! My will is iron. My people, unbreakable!" The Troll yelled, readying his twin axes.

Caeden opened his mouth in a battle cry and rushed the Troll. He swung his sword, connecting with metal and skin. The battle around him disappeared, the only thing that mattered was him and that Troll. He saw an opening and took it, thrusting his sword it and jerking up. The Troll fell lifeless at his feet.

"The shield - it is down! We did it!" He heard the cheers behind him as he looked down at the body.

"Victory to the Sin'dorei! And another triumph for the Horde. Rommath, establish a perimeter. Aethas, begin placing the sentry wards. Kethiel, unload the shelters and supplies." Caeden slowly turned, looking at Lor'themar.  
"Brothers and sisters of the Horde! Enemies surround us on all sides! Your courage in weeks to come will be the difference between victory and defeat. Caeden you have brought glory to the Horde. Your unshakable will has secured our position here." The Regent Lord's feel upon Caeden's deaf ears. He felt cold, dead inside. Duty was all that kept him going.

He accepted his praise with nods and murmured thanks as he made his way to a bunk. Eventually the pain he was burying in his heart would surface.

* * *

War-God Al'chukla strode up the path to the Mogu, Lei Shen. He was receiving a true honor for his deeds. He knelt before Lei Shen and bowed.

  
"The unworthy have not yet learned of my power. Add my strength to your own." Lei Shen started to case. Al'chukla found feel his power increasing "Make a demonstration of these invaders, such that all nations tremble before me."

* * *

"The time has come. Our forces are well-enough entrenched here that we can risk pressing forward, into the Thunder King's lair. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like he'll be opening that gate anytime soon. I suppose we'll have to make a gate of our own then." Vereesa Windrunner sat in the command tent, addressing Tristen and Celine. Tristen was loathed to bring her along, but she was sober for the moment. He worried more for her when she was out of his sight. But she was able to perform her duties. He was just worried about the self-destructing she did in her personal life. "The siege is underway but our heavy explosives never made it to the wall Gather up the explosives and get them to the wall while I rally the reinforcements." Vereesa said. "Addington and Atherton, get those explosives into position then join the forces in the courtyard.

  
Tristen was starting to hate this island. He and Celine had found the bomb, but the Zandalari were waiting for them. Something about those Trolls allowed them to see through their stealth. Tristen had almost taken a bad blow, until Celine deflected it with an excellently timed blow.

"Don't fall back. Don't give them an inch! Everyone, stay together. Stay focused. Press the attack! Press the attack!" Celine looked up and saw Jaina Proudmoore giving orders and directing the attack. She took a deep reassuring breath. She had to focus on the maters at hand. The pain could wait until later.

"We're smarter than they are strong! The Zandalari are nothing but lap-dogs. Do you hear me? You are pets for the Mogu!" Celine swore she heard Lor'themar's voice. She gritted her teeth and dove into battle. The pain could wait.  
Celine barely registered the battle. She knew the explosives had gone off opening a passage into the inner courtyard. She could barely hear Veressa's surprised exclamation at Al'chukla. The battle faded to a blur around her. She sat against a wall, mutely as the battle ended. Tristen had handed her some water, but soon left again, assisting with the injured.

* * *

Lor'themar stood surveying the scene. He knew the Alliance had attacked in a similar plan on another front. The Zandalari were outwitted.

  
"My Lord Regent - you should not be so close to the front lines." He heard Elsia say from behind him. Lor'themar turned.

  
"Nonsense. This is where I belong. Regroup behind the wards, everyone. They will counter-attack... but we will be ready." He dismissed Elsia, then looked across the battle field once again. The trolls will counter-attack soon, of that he was sure.

  
The sun had just started to slip above the horizon, when the cries of battle started anew. Lor'themar took his position at the head of his forces, with Elsia beside him, "Regent Lord! Everyone is in position, and the Shado-Pan are inside, but..." she started to say.

  
"Yes?"

* * *

"The Horde is just across the courtyard." Vereesa reported to Jaina, taking her position besides her.

  
"Of course, they are. One problem at a time, Vereesa. Everyone! Advance!... and if anyone sees that traitor, Aethas Sunreaver, save that one for me..."

  
Celine and Tristen fell into line with the others. Celine was shaking, but holding it together. Tristen heard her gasp as she caught sight of the Horde party across the Bloodied Crossing. He did not have time to ask questions, as the gate before then opened.

  
One of the largest Mogu Tristen had ever seen strode out and approached the small party of Pandaren. "Taran Zhu! It does not matter how many you array against the Thunder King. Soon all will kneel before him."  
The battle hardened Pandaren leader growled " YOU will kneel when you beg for my mercy, monster."

  
Celine felt Tristen at her side as they easily arranged themselves into position, back-to-back. They were quickly finding themselves surrounded by Zandalari with little backup. She, for a moment, though back to happier times when she would have relished a challenge like.

  
"One problem at a time, people. Focus on the Zandalari!" She could hear Lor'themar shout orders to his followers. Celine had briefly searched for Caeden in with the Horde but did not see the Blood Elven Paladin. She had to remain focused on the tasks around her if she and Tristen wanted a shot to get out of this alive.

  
"Lady Proudmoore - more Zandalari are approaching from the docks" Vereesa cried as their numbers dwindled.

* * *

Across the courtyard, Caeden searched the battle for the red-haired rogue. "Damn their hides. Rangers! Hold this position! Lor'themar snapped. To his troops. Caeden turned aside and back into battle. Celine had left him, she walked away from him. Why was he having such a problem letting her go then?

* * *

"Follow Taran Zhu," Celine had shouted to Tristen above the noise. The Shado-Pan leader had gone ahead to confront the Mogu.

  
"Shan Bu! Again, you try to create a God. When will you learn? Face me, Shan Bu! Or is the court of the Thunder King a den of cowards?" The Pandaren taunted the Mogu. Taran Zhu was formidable in his own right.

  
"The emperor will be most pleased when I present him with your head, Shado-Pan. Ours is to rule. Yours is to serve. You are weak. You Shado-Pan scurry through shadows like roaches. Your "Alliance" is all flash, no strength whatsoever. Your cries of pain delight his majesty!" Shan Bu taunted back as they fought. Celine and Tristen fought side by side, defending the Shado-Pan leader from the attacking Trolls.

Tristen kept stealing glances to his friend. Celine was focused, calm and cool. He knew this was a facade. Something had happened in Silvermoon. He saw it written in her face as she was looking at the Horde. Her eyes were searching for someone. Not the Regent Lord, but someone else. After this battle was over, he would get his answers.

  
"I tire of your insolence! I will choke the life from you, impudent slave!" Tristen turned his attention back to the battle. Shan Bu had his hands wrapped around Taran Zhu's throat. The Shado-Pan leader continued to attack.

  
"Auugh - kill him. Quickly! Finish him!"

  
Celine gestured to Tristen as they both stealthed. She took the right and he the left. Shan Bu struggled against the attacks from three sides. The Mogu shuttered as one of the strikes hit home and he released Taran Zhu as he fell.  
Celine helped Tristen to his feet, supporting him. He took a bad spill from a deflected attack from the Mogu. Taoshi, the young Shado-Pan who had been assisting the Alliance ran to Taran Zhu's side. The older Pandaren was wounded but still retained his fighting spirit. "Lord Zhu! The Alliance - the Horde - all chaos is about to erupt out here!"

  
“Like children. Taoshi! Hand me my weapon." Taran Zhu growled, disgust evident in his voice.

  
"My Lord... you are gravely wounded!" Taoshi started to protest.

  
"My weapon! You two, with me. I want you to see this." He barked at Celine and Tristen as he hobbled back into the Bloodied Crossing.

  
Celine, still supporting Tristen, followed.

* * *

"Hand over the Archmage and I may yet allow you to walk out of here, Lor'themar." Jaina was livid. She held her staff charged and pointed at the direction of the Blood Elf.

  
"Proudmoore! You will release my people from the Violet Hold, or I will cut you down myself!" Lor'themar held his sword ready, but did not attack.

  
"Your people are legitimate prisoners of war. They orchestrated an attack on Darnassus from MY city-"

  
"The Sunreavers knew NOTHING of Garrosh's raid on Darnassus!" Lor'themar countered back. He was growing frustrated with everything.

  
Out of the corner of his eye, Caeden saw Aethas Sunreaver shifts uncomfortably. Aethas' behavior was enough to convince Caeden of Aethas' loyalty. His orders to steal the bell from Darnassus led to the breakdown in peace between the Sin'dorei and the Alliance. And led to Celine leaving.

  
"ENOUGH! There will be no more bloodshed today. I see now why your Alliance and Horde cannot stop fighting. Every reprisal is itself an act of aggression, and every act of aggression triggers immediate reprisal." Taran Zhu yelled, reprimanding both leaders. Caeden could see two rogues behind him, a smaller form supporting a taller form. "YOU must break the cycle. It ends TODAY. Here. The cycle ends when you, Regent Lord, and you, Lady Proudmoore, turn from one another. And walk. Away."

Celine and Tristen held their breaths, awaiting what would happen next. Both were too tired to fight anymore.

  
Celine watched as her old friend, Lor'themar narrowed his eyes. He scanned the crowd and his eyes fell on her. "Rangers. Lower your weapons." Besides him, a woman, protested. A single look from Lor'themar silenced her. As Lor'themar shifted to lay his blade aside, Celine saw a familiar set of plate armor.

  
"Caeden..." she whispered under her breaths. Tristen shot her a curious look but remained silent.

  
"Very well. We will stand down." Jaina said after Lor'themar sheathed his weapon.

  
"They killed my husband!" Besides her Vereesa Windrunner cried.

  
Jaina turned toward the High Elf with a sad look in her eyes, "This won't bring him back." Jaina looked back to Lor'themar, "But know this, "Blood" Elf: There can be no peace while Hellscream is Warchief of the Horde."  
"That is precisely why I wish to conserve our strength today." The Regent Lord said. He bowed to the Archmage. "Lady."

  
Remembering her place, Jaina curtsied. "Lord."

  
"Gather the wounded. Withdraw to the harbor." Lor'themar ordered his people. Caeden watched as the two rogues joined the Alliance. As they grew closer, Caeden recognized the armor the smaller form was wearing. Celine was on the island, fighting with the Alliance. Caeden hoped this truce would hold. He would never be able to raise a blade to his onetime lover.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Ten: Spiraling Downwards 
> 
> "Put her in the stocks. By order of Admiral Taylor and Mathias Shaw, I place you Celine Addington under arrest. You are hereby suspended of your duties until further notice." Tristen said emotionless to the guards that held her. He refused to meet her eyes as he walked away.


	10. Spiraling Downwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Dub con, drug use, possible rape, depression, physical and sexual abuse.
> 
> Yea this has a few dark paragraphs in it. Skip the second section if this bothers you.

Caeden shifted, his legs tired from sitting. He had found a secluded cave high up on the mountain. The monks at the Temple of the White Tiger must thought him mad, walking up the mountain in the storm. Caeden had learned meditation long ago and found solace in The Light. This land was very different from his own Quel'thalas. The solace was different but welcome nevertheless. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the howling wind, the fall of the snowflakes and far off into the distance the roar of the waterfalls that cascaded down into Zouchin Village. He thought of the red-haired rogue. Despite their parting, she still wore the armor he purchased for her. Trying to rationalize, he convinced himself it was because she was unable to procure better. But he knew that to be a lie. Through his contacts formed when the Quel'dorei were still Alliance, he knew her to be well off. Not wealthy but living quite comfortably. He had heard how she obtained the wealth and was nearly sickened. He remembered her reaction. She hated herself, hated what she was doing. He had seen cracks in her façade and knew her to be honorable. He was in love with her and at a loss on what to do about it. The Horde took the Quel'dorei in when the Alliance had forsaken then. He was loyal to them. Or was he? The Horde lead by Hellscream was not the same Horde he knew. There had been others throughout the past, on both sides, that defected. Most became neutral but some, he had heard, joined the other side. He would have to give up everything he had known in Silvermoon and start anew somewhere where he was hated. He wasn't sure yet if he wanted to take that risk. Wasn't sure if Scarlett Moon...no... Celine. It had gotten to him that she had given up her "working name" she had used previously as an assassin and returned to her birth name. He wasn't sure if she felt the same as he did.

Snow crunching over boots shook Caeden from his trance. He was on his feet and sword in hand before the traveler came into view. "Nice view," the newcomer said in Thalassian. He took a seat next to the spot Caeden had vacated. Halduron Brightwing gestured for Caeden to join him.

* * *

"For lights sake" Tristen said as he tripped over the naked bodies sprawling in his tent. Two mercenaries, two male mercenaries were out cold, sprawled on the floor. Celine, equally unclad, lay between them. All three reeked of alcohol, vomit, and sex. Seeing Celine as she was angered him. Seeing her not care for her life or her reputation angered him. However, seeing her allowing herself to be used as a...as a sex toy...infuriated him. She just didn't care anymore. He had heard the name she whispered. Caeden Dawnblade was a Blood Knight in duty to Lady Liadrin and Lor'themar Theron. He briefly was relieved of duty for personal reasons around the same time Celine escaped from Silvermoon. Through a contact in the Regent Lord's personal guard, he discovered that Celine was allowed to escape, as he thought she was, with the Regent Lord and Ranger General's blessing. Dawnblade was her escort to safety. He knew Celine very well. Knew her better than she did herself at times. Celine had taken Dawnblade as a lover...no... lover was too crass of a word. She had found another to share her life with. And something prevented them from being together.

  
"Get up" Tristen snarled as he kicked one of the men in the ribs. The human mercenary looked at him with a confused look. "I said on your feet, Private." Tristen growled and had thrown the other man, a Draenei, a towel. You will report to Commander Nightsong tomorrow for latrine duty. Now...get...out." Tristen had enough rank and anger behind him that his order was obeyed at once. Now he was left with his fellow agent. He looked her over, noting the bruises and swellings. There were finger marks on her throat, arms, and legs. Dried cum plastered her thighs, streaked in some spots with blood. They had taken her ass as well. The men were rough on her and she was still unconscious. He knelt beside her, checking her throat for a pulse. It was there, strong, and steady. He released a breath. He had long come to terms that his feelings toward Celine were not returned. They had changed into something more familiar. He cared a great deal for her and if her actions led to her death. He would go to the ends of the world to bring her back. But one of her great flaws was her desire to escape her emotions. She, at times, could out drink a dwarf. Her actions in Alterac was another form of escape. This was another, a far riskier one, but another escape. He touched her lips and found it. Residue from an herb. He had no idea where she even got it. It did not grow in this land, and obtaining it through neutral parties were expensive. Shaking his head, he fished in his pouch for one of his restorative potions he purchased. He hoped it would sober her up and reverse the effects of the Bloodthistle. Many did not know the effects the herb had on non-elves. For most, it did nothing except make them vomit. It had been believed by many to not do anything for non ‘dorei. But alchemists and poison makers knew better. For the Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei it affected their spell powers, made them stronger. But it had some bad withdrawals. Many High Elves turned to it after the Sunwell. He knew from experience that in some humans at least, it acted as a sedative. Celine wanted to escape her internal pain and found two willing gentlemen to help her with that, but she didn't want to remember it.  
Lifting her head, he poured the liquid down her throat, gently massaging it. He knelt beside her waiting for it to take effect. Once she started to stir, he stood up and put on what he was hoping was a convincing act.

"On Your Feet. You disgust me." He growled as he threw a shirt and a pair of breeches at her. Celine was groggy and confused as the clothing hit her. "This is not how an Alliance member should act. Get up." He grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her up. He saw her wince and felt a twinge of regret. Marks where his fingers were started to appear. "Clothe yourself. No one here needs to see your shame," he snapped as he turned his back to her. He listened as he heard a rustle of clothing behind him. "This will stop."

  
"You are not my father or brother Tristen" she snarled, pulling the shirt on. Her body was sore and her head felt heavy. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her regret her decisions.

"Thank the Light for that" he said. He stepped outside the tent and motioned for her to follow him. "No one related to me would be so crass to sell their bodies for alcohol and bloodthistle like a common whor..." His anger was getting the better of him. He had to chose his words carefully to get the reaction he wanted from her, but not so deadly that it pushed her deeper into her darkness.

Celine screeched in anger. How dare he. How DARE he. She swung the candlestick from the table and brought it across the back of Tristen's head. He fell to his knees at once. She was on him in an instant, swinging her fists wildly. "Don't you dare. He left. I loved him and he left." She yelled, mostly in Thalassian.

Tristen had gotten his hands up to protect himself. She was swinging from frustration and was missing. He grabbed her wrists tightly in his hands. He could see the tears falling freely from her green eyes. "Guards," he yelled, knowing this action may be the end to their friendship.

Celine was pulled off of him roughly. Seeing her gasp and cringe, he knew she suffered a few injuries in the process. The Bloodthistle was leaving her system making her emotional and irrational. She wouldn't have attacked him otherwise. Even his harsh words in Alterac just warranted him being asked to leave. "Put her in the stocks. By order of Admiral Taylor and Mathias Shaw, I place you Celine Addington under arrest. You are hereby suspended of your duties until further notice." Tristen said emotionless to the guards that held her. He refused to meet her eyes as he walked away.

* * *

It had been two days since Tristen arrested Celine for her own good. He knew only a wakeup call like this would shake her from the personal demon that had hold of her. He had written to Shaw asking for permission and advice. He received both. The advice was to tread carefully. He had seen her before he left for the Veil. She refused to acknowledge him. Refused to acknowledge anyone. A Dwarf Priestess was getting her to take food and water but only a little. The priestess had healed her of the injuries she received, maintaining the utmost decorum when telling Tristan. Once he returned from his mission, he would need to speak with her. He wanted to wake her up, not push her further away from life. He looked down at the remains of the Sha he and the others just slain. The Sha of Pride it was. Pride. Funny thing that. He had faced himself, a prideful version of himself and it was painful to look at.

"So Hellscream's arrogance unleashed the last of the sha. I am not surprised." He heard Jaina's bitter voice say. Jaina and Vereesa. Two women destroyed by grief.

"Look here! He left his weapon behind." Lor'themar Theron said. Tristen looked up, and saw the ax. The markings were distinct it could be no other. Gorehowl.

"This means he's completely unhinged." Lor'themar added speaking to Jaina.

"News to no one, Regent Lord. King Wrynn's fleet is converging on Orgrimmar as we speak.” Caeden walked closer to Jaina Proudmoore and the Blood Elf. He noticed a set of eyes on him as he did so. The Blood Elf Paladin...Caeden Dawnblade.

"Likewise. Sylvanas and I have both sent ships to support Vol'jin's revolution." Lor'themar was still engaged in conversation with Jaina. Tristen quietly guested to Caeden to come with him.

"I'm warning you, Lor'themar. The Alliance is besieging the city and we will destroy Hellscream. Your people had best stay out of our way." Lady Proudmoore was speaking to his Regent Lord, when Caeden saw the rogue. He recognized him as the one from Dalaran...and the one with Celine. At the gesture, he cocked his head to one side, curious. He slipped away from his allies and followed the rogue.

"Celine...Celine..." the rogue started to say then stopped.

Caeden narrowed his eyes, "What of her?"

"Then you are the one that helped her in Quel'thalas. Dawnblade." Tristen said, looking back at the Horde and Alliance gathered. Lor'themar and Jaina were still trading verbal taunts.

"I am he. What of her?"

"Celine...is not well...emotionally." Tristen took a deep breath, "She's...angry, bitter...lost."

The Blood Knight took a step forward, "If you have hurt her..."

"Never." Tristen snapped with such emotion behind it that it stopped Caeden in his tracks. "She fell in love with a Sin'dorei while in Quel'thalas. A Paladin. And he's lost to her. So, she's losing herself."  
"She...We're on two different sides. As long as that remains..." Caeden didn't know how to finish it. He wasn't going to admit to this rogue how he felt. But he didn't think he had to. Obviously, this rogue knew how Celine. Celine felt for him apparently what he felt for her.

"What if you were on the same side?" Tristen had said with a cocky smile.

Caeden was surprised and looked at him, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Celine felt the great weight lifted from her shoulders. The stock was being removed. She looked up, licking her dry lips. She felt moisture there and tasted the tangy copper of blood. A hand gently wiped it away with a wet cloth. Tristen knelt before her. "Go away" she croaked.

  
Tristen shook his head and pressed a small object into her hand. She looked down at the metallic object. It was small, a trinket. But she recognized it as being a Paladin object. "We need to talk Celine" Tristen said gently, as he helped her to her feet. He gently supported her as they walked to their tent. "We leave for Orgimmar tomorrow. Lor'themar and Sylvanas Windrunner are sending troops to join with King Varian's fleet. Dawnblade will be there." He lowered her down to her cot, handing her the bowl of warm broth. The healer had laced it heavily with potions and had given Tristen explicit instruction on how best to get Celine's strength up.

Celine's hands shook as he handed her the bowl. "How did you know of him?" she asked, fear in her voice.  
Tristen smiled and laughed softly, "You talk in your sleep Celine. Always have. Please relax. Your punishment for striking a ranking officer is over. I needed you free of the Thistle's influence before we had this talk. I am sorry for what I had to do. You always had a hard head and wouldn't listen otherwise."

Celine allowed herself a small smile. Tristen was trying hard to regain her trust. The trinket though...she wondered how he gotten it.

Tristen took a breath. "I spoke to him. He...well he didn't kill me. I think that counts towards Alliance-Horde relationship growth."

Celine finished the broth and felt much better. Tristen could always be counted on being there for her, taking care of her, looking out for her when she wanted nothing to do with herself.

"Do you love him?" Tristen asked pointedly. He was a poor diplomat and rather get to the important truths then wait around with necessities.

"I... He makes me laugh. Like Thelon use to. He has gentle eyes and..." she trailed off blushing.

"Please save me from the rest of that description. I've seen enough naked men to last until eternity." Tristen said with a shudder.

Celine looked down, "I'm sorry. I.."

"You didn't care anymore. Good thing I did." Tristen's voice grew near. "Celine. I know how you feel or don't feel towards me. But I do love you. You are part of me. To see you hurting. To see you hurting yourself. I will find a way for you and Dawnblade to be together. If that is what you want."

Celine looked up, tears in her eyes and hugged Tristen tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Eleven: Landfall 
> 
> “Oh, you're still here? I had kind of hoped you perished. You would make a very attractive corpse.” The former living High Elf replied with a trace of humor.
> 
> AN: That was the best line of the Orgimmar raid. Sylvannas still had a bit of humor left in her.


	11. Landfall

“You alright?” Tristen asked, looking at the little rogue next to him. It had been two days since she was released from the stocks. Her injuries had healed and she gained her strength back but she was quieter, more contemplative and that bothered him. She was usually more animated, unless something bothered her. Then she grew quiet and distant. Just like she did before she ran off to Alterac.

Celine shot him a flat look. “I had a brother. I don't need another one. Especially one as scrawny as you.” She turned her eyes back to Bladefist Bay. “Just thinking. What happens after Garrosh Hellscream is dealt with? Would Thrall take back the mantel of Warchief? Would the Alliance occupy Orgimmar?

  
Tristen shrugged. “I don't know. I guess we just have to see. It... It’s good to have you here again,” he said looking to his friend.

  
Celine smiled softly but sadly. “It feels good to be here.”

  
“Then are you staying? Have you decided to stay in SI:7?” He asked, a bit hopeful.

  
She met his eyes and gave him another sad smile. “I believe so. There isn't much left for me elsewhere.” She turned back towards the Bay.

  
“I wouldn't be so sure” he muttered, following her gaze. On the shore were the combined forces of Alliance and Horde.

  
“High King! I've brought reinforcements” Jaina cried as the boat docked.

  
As Tristen and Celine fell into line and prepared for orders, Varian took a moment from battle to look back at the new arrivals. “You heroes are a sight for sore eyes. Vol'jin's rebellion wasn't able to secure the bay. We're taking a pounding.”

  
Celine shared a look with Tristen and nodded. She slipped into stealth, coming up behind a Kor'kron cannoneer and silencing him with a slice across his throat.

  
“By the Sunwell! We're getting slaughtered.” Lor'themar cried as he cut another Orc down with his blade.”

  
“I can raise your dead, Regent-Lord. Your rangers can fight again.” Sylvanas Windrunner replied as she notched another arrow in her bow.

  
“Sylvanas! You will leave our corpses alone or I will deal with you here and now.” Lor'themar said with a sharp look.

  
Sylvanas spared a small smile. “I'm sorry to see your lack of commitment.... What of the human corpses?”

  
The Regent-Lord caught the slight smile on her lips. “Well, I suppose that's between you and the Alliance isn't it?”

  
Sylvanas looked up at the two towers and the proto-drakes guarding the bay. “Garrosh really has gone all out this time, hasn't he? I expected more spikes, honestly. I see the Dragonmaw have thrown in their lot with Garrosh. My arrows alone cannot bring that monstrosity down.” Sylvanas took down another of Garrosh's forces attacking the landing troops.

  
“Strategy, dark lady. We should repurpose the shore defenses. Heroes, take the towers, turn the guns onto that proto-drake, and blast it from the sky! Some of you will need to stay behind to hold the beachhead.” The Regent-Lord ordered, directing his troops, as well as Aethas and Sylvanas. He noticed his counterpart, Varian, was doing the same.

  
“My scouts learned all about this one. "Warlord Zaela". Bring her proto-drake down and the rest of the Dragonmaw will crumble. Commandeer those towers! Turn the anti-air batteries around and blast her from the sky!” Varian commanded. At once, a group of Alliance's finest soldiers started up the hill to the tower. Mirroring them on the other tower, was a group of Horde soldiers.  
Celine heard a deep voice from above. “Dragonmaw clan, retake the docks and push them into the sea! In the name of Hellscream and the True Horde!” Warlord Zaela commanded. At once, a large force of Orcs rushed the group on the beachhead.

  
The small group of rogues Tristen and Celine commanded took to stealth, picking off Dragonmaw Ebon Stalkers, protecting both the Horde and Alliance fighters. Through her intel, Celine was able to identify several of the generals. She recognized Master Cannoneer Dagryn, Lieutenant Krugruk, High Enforcer Thranok and the rogue assassin Korgra the Snake. Around her the fighters were holding their own. The Windrunner sisters were raining death down with their arrows, while Aethas Sunreaver and Jaina were doing the same with arcane magic. Varian and Lor'themar she noted were equally skilled with the blade. Though Lor'themar would insist his blade skills were far inferior then his ranged skills were. Even after so long, he still convinced himself that he was 'just a ranger.”

  
From above, Warlord Zaela watched as both groups breached the towers. If they gained access to the weapons at the top, they could bring her down. “They breached a tower, bring it down! Turn their siege weapons to attack that tower and bury them alive!” She yelled, directing the Kor'kron demolishers to attack the towers.

  
“She's turning her siege weapons on her own towers!” Jaina cried, alerting Varian to the attack. Lor'themar turned to follow Jaina's voice and gasped as he felt the sharp edge of a weapon thrust deep into his chest. He fell to his knees.

  
Sylvanas grinned, “I can't wait to see the look on his face when I animate his corpse. We'd better win this battle,” she said with glee. Besides her, her sister shot her a glare. Sylvanas' plans were dashed as a Horde shaman started to heal the Regent-Lord.

  
Tristen ducked as the anti-air turrets roared to life, targeted on the dragon above. “It worked! The Proto-drake is falling!” Celine cried, pointing.

  
“Sometimes I impress even myself. And down goes the dragon!” Lor'themar said, regaining his breath. The Shaman was exceptionally skilled and healed him to battle ready.

  
“You do realize we are directly below it, right?” The Banshee Queen exclaimed dryly and slightly disappointed.

  
Tristen nodded to Celine and gestured to the Dragon that was now on the ground. Zaela was nowhere to be seen, probably haven fallen when the monstrosity fell. “Ha! The bigger they are...” Varian had said. Tristen had to agree. He and Celine worked like a smooth pair, each mirroring the other's actions a few seconds apart. The opposing forces were hard pressed to keep them back. Finally, the proto-drake fell to the onslaught of the forces attacking it.  
“Finally! I will never get all of this dust out of my robes.” Lor'themar replied, dusting off his robes.

  
“Oh, you're still here? I had kind of hoped you perished. You would make a very attractive corpse.” The former living High Elf replied with a trace of humor.

  
“I will take that as a compliment.” Lor'themar turned to Varian, “We'll hold the docks for now and marshal the forces. Vol'jin should await you at the gates of Orgrimmar.”

  
“We will see if he has managed to keep up his end of the bargain.” The human king said, looking to the path that would take them to the city gates of Orgimmar.

  
Beside Lor'themar, the Banshee Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner, muttered. “If he's not dead.”

* * *

“You ok?” A far away voice called. Celine groaned; her eyes unwilling to open. “Celine?” the voice called again.

  
“Go away,” she grumbled.

  
She heard a chuckle in her ear as arms slipped around her. “I pity your Paladin. He hasn't seen you in the morning yet has he?” Tristen gently lifted her to her feet.

Celine opened her eyes to the too bright Duratar sun. “I'm only grumpy when people won't let me sleep in peace.” She found her footing, looking around. Tristen and her were against a rock face outside the gates of Orgrimmar.

Tristen was leaning against the rock favoring one leg. The white bone was breaking through the skin just above his ankle. “Well, it looks like we took down the metal bug.”

Celine glanced to a short distance away. The metal monstrosity designed by Goblins now lay in a broken heap. “It would appear so.” She felt a throbbing at the back of her head and reached up to touch it. A searing pain shot down her arm from her shoulder.

“Careful,” Tristen warned. “We were knocked back pretty far with that pulse. You got a good knot going and I think you broke your shoulder.” He groaned softly on the last few words.

  
Celine looked over to him, “Your leg...”

  
“I'll live. The healing potion is dulling the pain,” he said. “We never did discuss what you plan to do after this.”

  
Celine looked at him aghast. “We're in the middle of battle. How is this remotely relevant now?” She slipped her good shoulder under his arm, supporting him.

  
“Isn't it?” He spoke. “You need to have something to live for after battle. Sometime to fight for. Someone to fight for.”

Celine sighed, “He's Horde. I would never be allowed to join him.”

  
“Would he join you?” Tristen asked as he and Celine approached the priest and druid healers assigned to their unit. The priest, a pious looking man frowned at the pair. Celine guested that Tristen should be attended to first as she sat back and waited her turn.

  
“You don't have to live in Old Town. We don't have much snow like Alterac but we have grass. The Mage Quarter. Lots of grass there and trees. A few places in Cathedral Square have grass courtyards. There's also Thunder Falls, no wait, you don't really like water. There's also those feral tree hugging druids...Ouch!” Tristen growled as the priest snapped his leg back into place.

  
“The Silverpaw druids have an orchard just north of the city. I don't think they'd object to a neighbor...especially with...”

  
Celine looked at him flatly as the druid healer started to attend to her shoulder. “At least you didn't suggest Goldshire. Tristen, I'm not refusing but I will need time to think about it. Where I live when we return to Stormwind doesn't need to be decided now.”

* * *

Caeden felt the sword bite deep into his side. He was protecting his unit, facing off against one of the famed Blind Blademasters. But he was sloppy. He had seen Celine and the rogue get thrown back fighting the Iron Juggernaut. She was injured and healed but he worried for her. She was a highly skilled, trained by probably the best, but he had to fight his instinct to protect. That distraction led to his current state. He could feel the blood pouring from the deep wound in his side. He was growing sluggish and tired. He fell to his knees. “I'm sorry,” he whispered in Thalassian to no one in particular.

  
“For what?” a voice said to him in the same language. “For making me have to haul your heavy place wearing self back?” Celine said as she pulled Caeden away from the battle.

  
Caeden laughed, “Belore, I've died on the battlefield.”

  
“Then you have lived an excellent life if this is your reward,” Celine said. She struggled under his weight. He was fading in and out. There were neutral Cenarion Circle druids and Earthern Ring shamans around. However, any healer, even one hostile would do.

  
Caeden laughed weakly, “I always thought I would die in my bed surrounded by my beautiful wife, our children and grandchildren....”

  
“I wouldn't give up on that just yet, Dalah'surfal” Celine whispered, using the Thalassian word for beloved.

  
Celine hailed a Tauren druid. She had dragged Caeden far from the battle and back towards the city gates. The two Dark Shaman Garrosh had in his employ were riding into battle.

  
“Celine...” Caeden started to speak, grabbing her arm.

  
She placed a finger to his lips, “Shh, we'll talk later after we win this.” She pulled back, standing, and speaking to the Tauren in badly broken Taur-ahe. She gently squeezed Caeden's hand and stealthed entering the fray. They combined forces had cleared the path into Ragefire cavern to where General Nazgrim was hiding.

* * *

Celine never saw her killer coming. She and the others were focused on taking down the Dark Shaman, preventing them from healing General Nazgrim. She felt the sting in her back. Blood welled from the wound in her chest as darkness claimed her.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter 12: Ignorance, Power and Pride 
> 
> “Celine!” Caeden roared as he saw the ginger rogue fall to an assassin’s blade. He snarled, bashing his shield into the face of the Arcweaver he was fighting. A blow with his sword ended the Orc's life. Caeden prayed to the Light, sending the energy strait to the fallen rogue. His heart fell as the light faded from her. She was gone. With a new focus and murderous rage, he cut down his opponents between him and her body. Caeden threw himself down beside her. In death, she looked young, peaceful. Her long lashes rested lightly against her cheeks. His gaze traveled down to the ugly stain marring her armor.


	12. Ignorance, Power and Pride

“Just like old times eh?” the sabled haired rogue said, coming out of stealth.

  
“Hrmp. If you bring up Icecrown again, I'll run you through myself and present your corpse to Sylvanas.” Celine wrinkled her nose up at the memory of the last time she and Tristen took part in a large-scale assault.

  
Tristen laughed, “Oh Icecrown. Many times, I thought we'd never make it out alive. But we did.”

  
The pair had fought their way to Ragefire Chasm. Tristen had only been there once on a SI:7 mission. He was the only one that got out alive that time. He prayed to the light that his luck would hold out once more. Celine shot Tristen a glare. “You know for a sneaky rogue; you talk too much. I think you missed your calling as an auctioneer or innkeeper.”

  
“No Alliance hand has ever struck me down! Do you think you are seasoned enough?” General Nazgrim yelled as the first of the fighters filled the room.

  
“That's another one that talks too much.” Tristen said with a chuckle. “Must be an Orc trait.”

  
“I am Nazgrim! Fist of the Warchief and general of the Horde army. If I must die today, I will die with honor, in battle, for the Horde!”

  
“You are an honorable Orc, Nazgrim. I regret what I must do,” another male voice said. Celine turned to see a Tauren face Nazgrim. The Tauren looked tired, haggard but determined. Something in her mind told her this was Gammon, but she wasn't sure what. Tristen tapped her shoulder, bringing her back to the present. Both rogues stealthed and worked in tandem to pick off the additional forces Nazgrim was calling in during his fight with the combined forces of the Horde and Alliance. Long ago, they had worked out a rotation. They would remove the healers first, followed by the damage dealers. Celine had just finished slitting the throat of an Arcweaver when she felt the pain. It was surreal. She saw blood staining the front of her armor, felt the blade in her back. Falling, she saw the Kor'kron assassin that took her life then it was black.

* * *

“Celine!” Caeden roared as he saw the ginger rogue fall to an assassin’s blade. He snarled, bashing his shield into the face of the Arcweaver he was fighting. A blow with his sword ended the Orc's life. Caeden prayed to the Light, sending the energy strait to the fallen rogue. His heart fell as the light faded from her. She was gone. With a new focus and murderous rage, he cut down his opponents between him and her body. Caeden threw himself down beside her. In death, she looked young, peaceful. Her long lashes rested lightly against her cheeks. His gaze traveled down to the ugly stain marring her armor. Pressing his hands to her chest, he prayed hard to the light. “Anar'alah belore, please let this work.” He felt the warmth bathe him, his hands flowing softly with the warm golden glow. It flowed from him and into Celine, filling her with its healing touch.

The Death Knight in the heavy saronite armor yelled a war cry as he saw the slim Alliance rogue go down. She was too far out of his range of his death grip ability. He swung his sword hard, cutting a path to her. A Horde Paladin was by her side healing her wounds. With a smirk, he turned back to face Nazgrim again.

Celine felt warm. She had been so cold, feeling icy as death pulled her away. But now she was warm. And safe. She heard a voice speaking to her. She tried to speak but her throat wouldn't work. She fluttered her eyes. She heard the voice again. She licked her dry lips. Something cool and a bit sweet was placed to them.

  
“Celine, can you hear me?” the voice asked again. She felt her head being lifted and then placed on something soft. She opened her eyes.

  
At first the face was blurry, a mess of pale skin, bright golden hair, and green eyes. Caeden came into focus. “Can you hear me?” he asked, his brows knitted together in concer.

  
“Where?” she croaked. The liquid, a healing potion, was pressed again to her lips. She was grateful.

  
“Still in Ragefire. The Kor'kron had assassins. Nazgrim is dead, many have gone ahead with Goel. Can you stand? Your people saw you fall. They will be here soon and I rather not be the next one to die.”

  
“Close your eyes and you'll look just like a High Elf.” Celine took his offered hand and rose with his support.

  
Caeden scowled at her comment then softened. She was clinging to him, using him for balance. Her color was coming back to her. “I never want to see you fall like that again.” He took a step closer to her, her body pressed to his. She was looking at him, emotion in her eyes. He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

  
She melted into his arms. His kiss was full of passion and promise. She knew hers promised the same.

  
Footsteps behind them caused them to part. Tristen cleared his throat. “I didn't know that was a part of a Paladin's healing abilities,” the rogue said dryly.

  
Caeden shot Tristen a quick look. He took a step back from Celine. “Others will come soon. This is not the place,” He spoke in Thalassian to the woman.

  
Celine was loath to leave his arms but nodded. She took a step back from the Paladin and towards her partner.

  
“Thank you, Blood Knight,” Tristen said neutrally. He had started putting his plan into motion, but refrained from telling Celine just yet. Not until it was final. “Come on Addington, we cannot let the others have all the fun, can we?” he said as he took her arm and led her away.

* * *

As they descended into the Underhold, Celine saw Jaina and King Varian. To her surprise they were speaking with Vol'jin and Baine Bloodhoof. On the other side of the room, ready to face off with the leaders stood Garrosh's second and leader of his Kor'kron. The Blackrock Orc, Malkorok.

  
“You're still alive! Good! There's chaos in the city streets.” Jaina said when Celine and Tristen came into view. Her eyes drew downward towards the stain on Celine's armor.

  
The king glanced back, “Our lines are holding, but Vol'jin rebels have taken a beating.”

  
“Garrosh be concealin' a whole hidden base. Where did his lust for power take him?” Vol’jin commended, holding off two Orcs that were attacking with a strange hooked staff.

  
“We will soon find out. He is cornered like a rat down one of these corridors. What should we do next?” Baine shouted over the din of battle. A group of Horde mercenaries were engaging Malkorok. At the distance she was at, Celine couldn't see who was leading the attack of even what races but the red and black tabards were unmistakable.

  
Jaina's voice added to the conversation. “The Kor'kron are making a push for this compound. They're not giving up without a fight.”

  
“We'll post up here with some troops. Atherton and Addington, you two scouts on ahead” Varian ordered the pair.

  
“Baine, you and your warriors hold this junction. These heroes should forge ahead an' flush the Warchief out of hidin.” Vol'jin said, finishing off the attacking Orcs.

  
“What about you?” Baine yelled.

  
“People be dyin' up above. Da city is in chaos. I'm gonna finish it - stop da bloodshed. I'll come back for ya.” The Troll leader looked troubled, aged.

  
“...very well.” Baine finally conceded.

  
The Darkspear comforted the Tauren leader. “It's gonna be fine, Baine. We gonna find Thrall, gonna kill de Warchief, gonna avenge your father.”

  
“Earthmother protect you, Vol'jin.”

  
“Hah. Darkspear never die.”

Up ahead, Celine heard a very familiar voice. “Never expected to see the two of your back together as a team.” Celine turned and saw Captain...no now Admiral Taylor. A smile came to her lips.  
“Aye, never thought I'd be back.”

  
“Lor'themar's people are engaging Malkorok. Led by a rather impressive Paladin. Dawnblade something or other. Almost a shame he's on the wrong side. We could use someone with his skill.” Taylor said, getting off topic for a moment.

  
Celine cleared her throat, covering the slight chuckle and the prideful smile on her face. She had seen Caeden fight earlier in the day and he was highly skilled. Yet she had seen his hands heal, not only her but other fallen as well. Horde and Alliance.

  
“Moira Thaurissan and some of the others are handling Blackfuse,” Taylor's voice brought her back to the present. “You and Atherton go on ahead. I hear Thrall has gone ahead to flush the coward out. Go on and give him back up.”

  
“Yessir,” Celine said with a smile. The more she was immersed in this, the more her skills and confidence came back to her.

  
“Good to see you back Celine,” Taylor said, clapping her on the shoulder in a familiar motion.

Tristen followed the trail of dead and dying bodies. Celine was right behind him, covering them from rear attacks. The combined forces made short work of the loyal Orcs willing to die for Hellscream. With a heavy heart, he noticed many Sin'dorei bodies fallen with Human ones. Tauren with Gnomes. Foresaken with Dranaei and even a few Goblin corpses. This war was costing much on both sides. He held up a hand and pointed ahead to where a body lay resting against the wall. From what he could tell, the elderly Orc was breathing.

  
Celine moved closer, passing Tristen. She stopped suddenly, gasping in recognition. “High Overlord!” she had recognized the wounded Orc from Icecrown.

  
The Orc turned his head, an obviously painful movement. “Ah more of Vol'jin's revolutionaries. You've made it. Have you found Thrall? I am badly hurt. He insisted on going ahead alone. Tell me, how goes the battle above?”

  
“High Overlord. Please. Conserve your strength. Your people will be here soon,” Celine spoke, pressing a torn cloth to the worst of his wounds.

  
“What of Nazgrim? Speak to me.” With surprising strength, Saurfang pushed her hand aside.

  
“He's dead,” Tristen said without remorse. “He threw in his lot with Hellscream. I am sorry.”

  
Saurfang sighed with a heavy heart. “Ah Nazgrim. A great leader and a fine warrior. He valued his oath to the Warchief more than his life. I tried to tell him...to tell him that Hellscream betrayed us, cast aside a Warchief's responsibility to his own people. But Nazgrim! Too loyal. His ambition tore our Horde apart. Go on, find Thrall. Finish this. I will live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter 13: New Hope
> 
> “Very well. The Horde has committed heinous crimes, Vol'jin.” Varian thrust Shalamayne into the floor and approached Vol'jin. “But some among you fought against Garrosh's tyranny. For that, I am willing to end this bloodshed. But know this...If your Horde fails to uphold honor, as Garrosh did...” Varian turned and grabbed his sword, his eyes narrowing, “We will end you.”


	13. New Hope

“It is not too late Garrosh. Lay down the mantle of Warchief, we can end this here, now, with no more bloodshed.” Thrall facing Garrosh in the throne room the later had made for himself. He had come to correct his greatest mistake. A mistake that cost countless lives, a friendship and perhaps the very Horde he worked to build.

  
“Ha! Do you remember nothing of Honor? Of glory on the battlefield? You who would parlay with the humans, who allowed warlocks to practice their dark magics right under our feet. You are weak. We are the Orcish Horde, the True Horde. We die, bloody and thrashing on the field of battle, like true orcs should. You are an orc no longer, and speak for none but yourself. You betrayed our people to forge your fragile alliances and I will take great pleasure in tearing them apart.” Hellscream countered. The Mag'har Orc had lost all form of rationality.

  
Thrall lifted the Doomhammer. “Then you have forced my hand. I will correct the mistake I made long ago! Spirits of the wind, the earth, the water, hear my call! Come to my aid!”

  
Celine jumped as a plate covered hand settled on her shoulder. She was crouched on a balcony overlooking Thrall and Garrosh, out of sight by either Orc. Even in the dimness of the tunnel, Celine could make out Caeden's eyes.  
“This is it. Everything is decided here.” He whispered as he crouched down beside her.

  
“Caeden...” Celine started. Caeden reached up and brushed her hair from her face.

  
“I'll be careful. You see there's this woman. I owe her a dinner and a real date. Flowers and everything.” He smiled and kissed her briefly before pulling away. He gave her one last look before vaulting over the balcony railing and onto the floor below.

  
Celine watched him land, praying to the Light to keep him safe. She saw Thrall, the Orc Shaman that led his people from slavery to the race they were fighting to save today, fall to Garrosh's blade. “I, Garrosh, Son of Grom, will show you what it means to be called Hellscream! The True Horde will come to pass. I have seen it. It has shown me. I have seen mountains of skulls and rivers of blood. For the True Horde! Die with honor! Blood and Thunder!”

* * *

In the hours and days that followed after, Celine could remember little of the actual battle. It was Icecrown all over again. Fighting with allies that the day before had been enemies. Battling a foe that had once been heralded as a true leader.

  
Garrosh, Arthas, Illidan, Kael'thas...all leaders ruined by pride and ambition. All believed they were truly helping their people. And in the end, all shared the same fate. Well...not quite.

  
Celine remembered the end clearly. Garrosh had fallen, still speaking of his destiny.

  
“No... It cannot end...like this...What I... What I have seen...This world... Is my destiny... My destiny...” The Warchief struggled to stand. He shrugged off the Tusks of Mannoroth, the demon his father had slain.  
Thrall approached him, the look of disgust for the other Orc evident on his face. “You disappoint me, Garrosh. You are not worthy of your father's legacy.” Celine watched as Thrall raised the famed Doomhammer to deliver the final blow. But before the heavy weapon could harm Garrosh, it was blocked by a blade. A very unique blade wielded by none other than Varian Wrynn.

  
“\His punishment is not for you alone to decide.” Varian said, holding the weapon still, preventing Thrall's swing.

  
“I won't let you take him!” Thrall snarled.

  
Celine just then noticed the Pandaren approaching. She had heard of the leader of the Shado-pan yet had never met Taran Zhu. “We have all suffered from his atrocities. My people, more than any other. Let him stand in trial in Pandaria. There, we will mete out justice for all.” The Pandaren said, with a final tone in his voice.

  
The rogue watched as Varian nodded to Thrall and lowered his weapon. Thrall did the same. Taran Zhu and other Pandarian, members of the Shado-Pan Celine assumed bound Garrosh in chain and let him away.

“Ugh... Look at them. Already they plot against us. Seize this moment, Varian. Dismantle the Horde.” Jaina said, the look of disgust evident on her face.

  
Celine felt Tristan standing near her. “What now?” he whispered to her ear as he watched the leaders of the Alliance.

“Guardsmen!” Varian ordered, his hands tensing on Shalamayne.

  
Celine closed her eyes. With Varian, one never knew what he would do and it seemed the peace she was hoping for was nothing more than a wasted dream.

  
“Father - what are you doing?” The voice of the young prince, Anduin said.

  
“What a king must do....” was Varian's reply as he stalked toward the gathered leaders of the Horde.

Caeden eyed the Alliance side wearily. His plans all hinged on what would happen here.

  
“The Horde needs its true Warchief now, more than ever.” Vol'jin was the first to speak, the first to give voice to what others were thinking.

  
“Yes, but it was you that held the Horde together during this madness. It was you that protected our honor. From this day forward, Vol'jin - If you lead, I will follow.” Caeden turned quickly to see Thrall kneeling before Vol'jin.

  
“I am not worthy...” said the Troll with awe in his eyes. Caeden saw Lor'themar and Baine to Vol'jin. He and the rest of the Horde fighters followed suite.

  
Vol'jin sighed, slumping a bit as the weight was put on his shoulders, but then drew himself up tall, “But I will give my all. For the Horde.”

“I will speak to your Warchief!” a deep voice commanded.

Vol'jin stepped forward, surprising Varian. The human looked to Thrall for a moment then slightly shook his head.

  
“I speak for the Horde.” Vol'jin declared, loud enough to be heard by all assembled.

  
“Very well. The Horde has committed heinous crimes, Vol'jin.” Varian thrust Shalamayne into the floor and approached Vol'jin. “But some among you fought against Garrosh's tyranny. For that, I am willing to end this bloodshed. But know this...If your Horde fails to uphold honor, as Garrosh did...” Varian turned and grabbed his sword, his eyes narrowing, “We will end you.”

* * *

Celine watched her king leave, unsure of how long this truce would play out. She spared one last look towards the Horde contingent. Lor'themar caught her eye and gave a slight bow of his head, before turning to Caeden at his side. Celine had to strain to hear his tones but she caught just a few words he spoke to the Paladin. “I find politics exhausting. I am confident Vol'jin will take us where we need to go.” The former Ranger spared a quick look over to Sylvanas, “Assuming he can hold this Horde together...now Dawnblade, you wished to speak to me” Lor'themar and Dawnblade started to move away.

  
Tristen stood waiting for her. “Let's go up top. I hear there is Orcish alcohol flowing freely and I could use a drink.”

* * *

They had done it. Garrosh Hellscream was defeated. The former Orc Warchief was led away in chains. The Horde had a new Warchief in Vol'jin. The Alliance and the Horde would meet again in a month's time to decide Hellscream's fate.

  
The fighters started to disband. The citizens of Orgimmar provided what little food and water to the heroes regardless of faction.

  
Tristen and Celine walked together back towards the gates. Not all of the SI:7 team that took part in the battle returned. Celine knew she only survived due to Caeden's quick actions.The Paladin. She had admitted her feelings both to herself and to him. However, her loyalty was to the Alliance and always will be. She had seen too much destruction at the hands of the Orcs to even think of changing sides. She knew little of Vol'jin. With Theramore destroyed and the Kirin Tor firmly on the side of the Alliance, only Shattrath remained neutral. It would not be a decision she would have to make on her own. “Go on ahead,” she told Tristen. The human rogue raised his eyebrows questioningly. “I'm ok. Go on.”

  
“Celine...” Tristen started to say but then shook his head. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “I'll hold a place for you at dinner. Don't be long.”

  
Celine waited by the inn, leaning against the wall for support. The sun soon started to slip below the horizon but she never caught sight of the Paladin. She headed back towards the Alliance camp with a heavy heart.

* * *

The breath caught in her throat. “You we're right.” Celine looked out over the landscape. They were high in the Kun-Lai Mountains, two days ride from the Temple of the White Tiger. They were officially King Varian and Prince Anduin's guards, but the security in the place by the Shado-Pan and August Celestials allowed them a lot of time. She had expected to see Caeden accompanying the Sin'dorei but he had not. All she had received from Lor'themar was a cordial nod and when no one was looking, a cryptic smirk. Tristen had suggested the location. It was nearly a two-day ride with Grummle guides to get them there. On a plateau overlooking the Kun-Lai basin was a small Pandarian made house. The Grummle guide Yak Hook said it was used by the Shado-Pan mostly.

  
“Glad you like it. I had to pull quite a few favors.” Tristen replied.

  
“But why...it's beautiful but why bring me here?” Celine was still in awe at the beauty of this place.

  
“Because it's the perfect place...” he replied smugly.

Celine looked at him again. He was holding something back. He was a terrible liar and an even worst card player. “Perfect place for what?”

Tristen's eyes shifted from her to rest on something behind her. Celine turned, her breath freezing in her throat. Caeden Dawnblade stood on the path. He had forgone his armor and stood wearing fitted breeches and a silk shirt of a splendid crimson. It contrasted sharply with the blue and gold of the Alliance tabard he wore. Celine looked to the Blood Knight. Caeden was smiling, his eyes glittering with joy. Celine looked to Tristen. The other rogue was looking away out over the landscape, purposely avoiding her gaze.“You did this. You arranged this didn't you?” Celine asked Tristen.

The rogue nodded, not looking at her. Celine felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

“He approached me with the idea. Lady Liadrin and Lord Theron gave me leave. Unofficially of course. He and Halduron send their well wishes.” Caeden said. Celine turned to face him. She looked deep into his green eyes. The Sin'dorei leaned down and captured her lips with his. Celine's breath caught in her throat as the passion of his kiss took her. “I couldn't let you go,” he whispered in Thalassian.

“I didn't want to say goodbye,” she returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in closer for another kiss.

“You know, this is a beautiful place for a wedding. Make it legal and such.” Tristen said, almost too casually. He continued to look out over the valleys below. “In fact, it would be perfect if someone just happened to have authority from King Varian to perform such a duty for the recently defected Blood Knight. And well look here, I just happen to have that.”

Tristen turned back to the couple. Celine and Dawnblade were still in an embrace. Dawnblade was smiling, his eyes never leaving Celine. He truly adored her. Celine was looking at Tristen with tears in her eyes. “Thank you,” she said, her voice thick with emotion.

Caeden gently brought her chin up, bringing her eyes to his. He gently took her hands in his, slipping a simple golden band on her finger. It was simple, subtle but highly ornate with decorative etchings. He gently squeezed her hand and held it there. Caeden needed no words, the emotion in his eyes telling her everything.

“Caeden” Celine's voice cracked, “From now until the end of time.” She didn’t need to say more.

“Well then. Good enough for me. Consider yourself married.” Tristen said, clapping his hands together. He vaguely waved his hands at the couple. “Go do your thing. Make this legitimate and such.” he pointedly turned his back and started down to where the horses were.

“Tristen! Wait!” Celine called after him, having recovered enough. Tristen paused and turned. Celine rushed to him, flinging herself into a tight hug. He returned it just as fiercely. “Thank you,” she said. Those two words were packed with emotion. He kissed the top of her head.

  
“Welcome. Go on, he's waiting for you. I'll see you again in Stormwind.” Tristen gave her a smile and started back down the road.

  
Caeden stepped up behind his new wife. “You realize he loves you,” he said, gently bringing his arms around her.

  
“I know. Enough to let go for me to have what I really desire.” She turned back to her husband.

  
“He's a good man. I feel almost bad for breaking his nose. Almost.” Caeden smiled down at his wife once more, kissing her deeply again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Fourteen: Tranquility
> 
> The sight that greeted him every afternoon was one he never would grow tired of. The warmth of the late afternoon sun bathed the beautiful woman in a soft light.


	14. Tranquility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus "Images"  
> [Rogue and SI:7 Agent Celine Addington](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/22dd71f9-3d36-4f02-a587-4ffe1126b7d6/debyy7l-d238ba0c-bd2b-4659-b658-caa6882d94b0.jpg/v1/fill/w_1158,h_690,q_70,strp/celine_by_nyteknight_debyy7l-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD03NjMiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC8yMmRkNzFmOS0zZDM2LTRmMDItYTU4Ny00ZmZlMTEyNmI3ZDZcL2RlYnl5N2wtZDIzOGJhMGMtYmQyYi00NjU5LWI2NTgtY2FhNjg4MmQ5NGIwLmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.pYN0Ek3T8zHvnyWhpjHY2m35lXyOugYjbEfRUED2y_k)
> 
> [Alliance Paladin Caeden Dawnblade](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/22dd71f9-3d36-4f02-a587-4ffe1126b7d6/debyyc2-e50702e2-8a9c-4bde-a294-340b0c8b205a.jpg/v1/fill/w_1037,h_771,q_70,strp/caeden_blue_eyes_by_nyteknight_debyyc2-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD05NTIiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC8yMmRkNzFmOS0zZDM2LTRmMDItYTU4Ny00ZmZlMTEyNmI3ZDZcL2RlYnl5YzItZTUwNzAyZTItOGE5Yy00YmRlLWEyOTQtMzQwYjBjOGIyMDVhLmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.TTmjm-V3G1r24f159W82Z-7QlREg82wn3hMxTY_E3O4)

The sight that greeted him every afternoon was one he never would grow tired of. The warmth of the late afternoon sun bathed the beautiful woman in a soft light. Just as Caeden had known from their first touch in Silvermoon, the rogue would become his wife. He had seen this image before. Celine lay asleep in the hammock hung between two shady trees. The light blue gown she wore simply accented her form. It flowed softly over her curves and accented her growing body. Every day her pregnancy progressed, the more beautiful Caeden thought she became.

  
He had told her what he saw on their wedding night. She simply laughed and purred in a seductive voice. Tristen, Light bless his soul, had arranged a private tent high in Kun-Lai. It had taken a long ride by goat with Grummle guides to reach it but the views were worth it. The rogue had arranged it as a wedding gift to the couple. Caeden had seen their children in Celine's eyes. The first, the one Celine was carrying now, would be born in Stormwind. She'd look like an elven version of her mother right down to the freckles and upturned nose. Their son, a duplicate of Caeden with clear blue eyes would come next. The last, a little girl, a petite slip of a thing would be born in Eversong. Caeden was unclear of the circumstances but he recognized the gold and red trees anywhere.

  
Celine shifted in her sleep, her eyes opening to fall on him. A smile came to his lips as he went to join his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stories are coming. I have a series of dribbles already written and mostly edited up to Shadowlands xpac that I need to throw up here. 
> 
> It'll be a few days since some house stuff exploded on me. I'm the meantime, enjoy a little Draenor preview.
> 
> Preview of The Iron Tide
> 
> Celine clutched the paper in her shaking hand. It bore the royal seal of Stormwind. She had memorized the contents by now. “By order of his royal highness, King Varian Wrynn, all able-bodied citizens of the Alliance are to report to Vindicator Maraad at the Shattered Beachhead in Blasted Lands.”


End file.
